First Comes Love 1 of 3 in a series
by mccoylover
Summary: This really should have been the first story for my Liz L & O SVU and Jack obsession. Liz Donnelly is Jack's assistant and of course, we all know what happens, with Jack and his female assistants. Due to sexual content, for 18 and above.
1. Chapter 1

**_Just a statement of the usual facts: These characters are the property of Dick Wolf. This story is for entertainment purposes. No profit here.  
The song quoted,_** _A Kiss to Build a Dream_ _on,** belongs to Kalmar, Ruby, & Hammerstein.**_

_Just a thumb nail sketch as to the general timeline of this story. Very pre-Claire & Diana; post-Sally  
Liz has been an assistant since 1973.  
She transfers to Jack in 1975. I believe EADA title came after Stone left, yet clearly he had "had" assistants prior to then. Maybe Senior ADA (hench the need for an assistant) perhaps and Liz would be an assistant to the ADA...  
She has been his assistant 1- 1 1/2yrs.  
Jack is about 35 (using Sam's birth year, more or less)  
Liz is 26 (using Judith Light's birth year, as well)  
Jack has been involved with one assistant. Sally Bell, whom Liz has replaced._

_Please leave comments, good or bad. I would really like feedback!_

Jack McCoy moved up the ladder rapidly in the District Attorney's office. By 1976 he had a reputation as a driven and gifted attorney; Alfred Wentworth's rising star. His brief affair with his assistant, Sally Bell, had also saddled him a reputation around the courthouse. Tall, with dark good looks, and a charming, yet intense manner, it was easy to see why Jack McCoy was often a hot topic in ladies rooms, from the Hogan Place to Centre Street.

The District Attorney, was well aware of the potential for political fall out, as he pondered a replacement for Sally Bell. Women were becoming more aggressive about their rights in the workplace. Sexual harassment was a hot topic among labor lawyers .The last thing Wentworth wanted in an election year was _The Ledger_ having a field day with the inter-office exploits of one of his prosecutors. Wentworth knew he had narrowly dodged a bullet in the case of Sally Bell. He had breathed an audible sigh of relief when Sally announced her intention to go into private practice and leave the D.A.'s office. Such luck wouldn't happen twice.

He had thought about taking the easy way out and giving McCoy a male assistant. However, he knew the ratio of female ADA's was something that needed to improved, and rightly so. Elizabeth Donnelly had a reputation for being a no nonsense and highly effective attorney. Donnelly was a hard worker who had received high marks from her out going boss, Fritz Bloomberg. Her reserved manner would no doubt help to silence rumors about any impropriety the Distinct Attorney's Office.

Things went according to plan the first year or so. McCoy and Donnelly were a winning team in the courtroom. Defense attorneys learned quickly when at all possible to deal, rather than unleash McCoy's fiery courtroom talents, combined with Donnelly's flawless research. Wentworth kept his eyes and ears open. Try as Jack might, even the most innocent of invitations, was gracefully but firmly, rejected by Donnelly. Satisfied that he had found a woman immune to the Hogan Place Casanova, election results in, Wentworth turned his attention to more pressing matters.

The _Colette Sinclair_ case changed everything.

The people's case seemed solid. Even Sinclair's attorney, the flamboyant and well known Arthur Gold, tried and failed to get his client to take a deal and avoid trial. Mrs. Sinclair would not be persuaded. About mid way through the trial, the tide began to turn.

The case was going unusually badly for McCoy & Donnelley. Prosecution motions were denied, evidence was being ruled inadmissible. Then McCoy found himself with larynges, just before cross examination of a key witness. It was the chance Donnelly had been waiting for. While she had enjoyed the high praise by both, McCoy and Wentworth, in view of her knack for finding on point, yet often obscure precedents to support McCoy's cases, as she approached three years in the D.A.'s office, she found herself anxious for more trial experience.

Although nervous, she had done a job worthy of McCoy himself. She broke a key defense witness on the stand, with apparent ease. The jury had come back with a guilty verdict in record time. McCoy had watched the cross as well as the closing, with awe and genuine admiration. McCoy had never seen an attorney systematically discredit a witness, with so little emotion, yet not alienate the jury. He watched the faces of the jury with approval. As shapely as Donnelly was, the jury's focus was where it belonged; on the obvious lies Donnelly exposed. Not even the defense maverick, Gold, could jar the dispassionate Donnelly.

It wasn't until the closing argument that Donnelly displayed her emotions. McCoy had to stifle a chuckle as she looked each juror in the eye, recounting the brutality of the murder, using select parts of his original closing, with a mixture of well rehearsed outrage and softness.

"What if this was _your_ father? Would you accept the word of a pathological liar? The question is not _whether_ Mrs. Sinclair lied. The evidence shows the inconsistencies in her testimony. She told the police she had given her husband the correct dosage of digitalis the night of the murder; today, she said she wasn't sure how much of the drug she had given him, before going to dinner," Donnelly swung around to face the defendant with flourish . It was like looking in the mirror for McCoy.

"Were you lying _then_ or are you lying _now_," Donnelly turned her attention back to the jury. "Whatever the answer is, Colette Sinclair did lie about her knowledge of the night her husband died. Why would she do that if she had nothing to hide? Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Gold would have you believe you job is to decide verdict on the sympathy you have for Colette Sinclair and not the facts you have heard, when the opposite is true. You can only decide the verdict of this case on the facts you have heard. You may have as much sympathy for Mrs. Sinclair as you like, but if you examine the facts in evidence, you will find a verdict of guilty, is the only verdict the evidence leads to."

The jury took less than an hour to return a guilty verdict.

"My God. Alfred will make _me_ second chair when he here's about that closing" McCoy said as they stood to leave the courtroom.

Donnelly smiled up at him, her eyes dancing with pleasure," Thanks, Jack. "

"This really does call for a celebration. How about you let me buy you a drink?"

Donnelly leaned back, her hand resting on the table as she pondered the suggestion. She had turned down the half a dozen offers to dinner that had come her way in the time she had been his assistant. It wasn't that she wasn't attracted to McCoy. In the year or so they had worked together Donnelly had come to admire his courtroom genius; his ability to think on his feet, as well as the integrity she had come to see in him. But she had plans.

At twenty six, Donnelly already had her eye on becoming the first female District Attorney in New York. Maybe even Attorney General. She had worked hard to develop a reputation as a damn good attorney that was all but unapproachable. Her mentor and former boss, Fritz Bloomberg, had treated her like a daughter. He had instilled in her the importance of not allowing the slightest hint of impropriety. She would rather be called a frigid bitch, than an easy lay, by any of the men she dealt with professionally.

She shook her pale blonde mane," I don't think that's -"

McCoy cut her off, his tone joking, but a slight hint of hurt in his voice," Come on Liz. In the year and a half you've known me, all the late night work sessions, all the early morning breakfast meetings, have I ever crossed the line? Do you really have so little trust in me that you think I'll try to take advantage of you the first chance I get? I thought you knew me better than that by now. " he paused and a small smile formed on his lips. His expression changed from playful pleading to one of sudden understanding," or is it…" his raspy voice trailed off, McCoy knowing curiosity would get the better of Donnelly.

She let a full minute go by, as they stood eye to eye waiting each other out. "Alright, I'll bite," she said at last, "'or is it' what?"

McCoy lowered his eyes, playing the part with a straight face," Or is it _yourself_ you don't trust, Liz?"

Donnelly opened her mouth, and then shut it quickly, avoiding the jaw drop she realized he wanted to provoke. She stared at him a moment and let a burst of laughter out.

She did feel slightly ashamed.

She had talked to Sally Bell just before her departure. She knew, first hand, that Jack hadn't done anything in the slightest coerce her into a relationship or leaving her job. When Sally announced her intention to leave the D.A.'s office, McCoy tried to get Bell to stay on, although the romance had come to a natural end, some months before.

She was excited about her first official win as lead prosecutor, as well.

"Well…you still don't have your voice completely back yet," she joked. "That could be an advantage. Alright Jack. A drink it is. I promise to try to control myself."

He chuckled as he took her arm, pleased with both of their victories.

Within a block of Centre Street, Clancy's was a common meeting place for anyone involved in the criminal justice system. McCoy led Donnelly though the packed room, the pair nodding and waving to several colleagues. McCoy stopped in front of the bar, catching the bartender's eye.

"Hey, Jack. Scotch?"

"Let's make it DeWar's tonight Mickey," he turned to Liz. "Liz?"

"DeWar's neat," she said. She laughed at the slightly surprised look on his face. "what did you expect, Jack, a white wine spritzer? I closed for Jack McCoy _and_ beat Arthur Gold!"

McCoy grinned," Mickey can you have Rita bring the drinks to the backroom? It's a zoo out here during happy hour."

"Sure thing, Jack."

McCoy led her past the on slot of attorneys, cops, and various courthouse employees to the room where about a dozen men were shooting darts, playing pool, or making selections at the jute box. He knew Liz Donnelly was very careful about keeping her business and personal lives separate. Jack hoped keeping their drink as private as possible would make Liz more comfortable with what he knew, she viewed , as the risk she had agreed to take. He knew it wouldn't take much for the office rumor mill to start up. He had too much respect for Liz to want her professional image tainted in any way. Especially by an innocent celebration.

Although he was genuinely protective of her professional reputation, Jack was also Jack. It had taken over a year to finally get Liz to agree to a drink or any thing else outside of the office. As a man, McCoy was intrigued by thoughts of what else he could charm his colleague into agreeing do, before the evening ended.

The pair sat at a table just as a friendly redhead in a waitress uniform brought the scotch.

"Hi Jack," woman said smiling at Liz. "You must be the gal that won the Sinclair case today. That's the big buzz in the bar. Congratulations."

Donnelly blushed slightly," News travels fast. Thanks."

"You two just missed Arthur Gold. Boy, was he sore about losing that case," she squeezed Donnelly's hand." Does the SOB good. Maybe it'll teach him some respect for women. Your next round is on me, honey" she said with a wink.

McCoy watched as Donnelly drank down a large swallow of the scotch. "See. I was right. You're already a legend. Wouldn't be surprised if Alfred has your stuff moved into my office by morning."

"I don't know, Jack, one big win isn't enough to unseat Hang 'Em High around here," she said looking around the room. "Wow. This really takes me back. My Dad used to take me to a bar like this on the Westside when I was a teenager. Taught me how to play pool, darts, horse shoes -"

"Your father taught you darts?," he asked showing increasing interest.

"I am the oldest of six. Five boys.," she explained. "My mother had a fit, but Dad said if I was going to live in a man's world; I better learn how to survive in a man's world."

"My father didn't teach me how to play darts. He taught me how to win at darts."

Donnelly smirked. McCoy was momentarily startled . He was amused, as well. "You find that funny?"

"I find that arrogant," she said still smiling.

"That sounds like a challenge," he said rising.

"How much a point," she asked following him to a board and watching him remove the darts.

"Hum…it's a week and half until payday. I don't want to leave you short on cash, for long. ", he said mockingly, as he loosened his tie. " I'll go easy on you. Dollar a point?"

She sighed. "You really want to do this? " Donnelly unbuttoned her suit jacket," I mean, do you really want to lose in a place that's crawling with friends and colleagues?"

"Backing out, Donnelly?"

She met his amused gaze, "Just trying to give you a gracious way out, McCoy."

Many scotches and several hours, later the giggly pair fell into their chairs, as Rita brought the bar tab.  
"You two ready to call it a draw yet?"

"A draw? Hell, no," Donnelly declared. "I haven't even started to mop the floor yet!"

"You're gonna mop the floor with me," McCoy said with exaggerated indignation. "You already owe me $50.00 haven't you had enough yet?"

"An hour ago you owed me $25.00. You gotta give a lady a chance to win her money back, Jack."

"I warned you, Liz. I play to win," he said as he handed the cocktail waitress money to close the tab. "However, I am always open to a rematch. Rita, could you call us a cab," he asked, knowing neither of them was in any shape to ride his motorcycle. It would just have to stay in the courthouse lot for the night.

The redhead smiled and nodded as she walked away. "Besides, do you realize it's nearly midnight? I've got to get you home."

"_Whose_ home do you have in mind," she asked. He could smell the sweetness of her perfume, as well as the scotch on her breath. The evening had been more than the quick drink either had expected. Time had gone quickly and effortlessly. He hated to see it end. He would have liked nothing more than to take the Liz Donnelly in his arms there and then, but he knew she was not a woman to overplay his hand with. He stood up taking her hand.

"That almost sounds like an offer, counselor," he said he led her to the coat rack and helped her with her coat.

"No offer on the table yet, counselor," she rebuffed. "Just well aware of your prior bad acts," she said playfully. "Although, I am impressed", she continued as they moved from the bar to the street, to wait for the taxi.

McCoy grinned at her remark," Impressed with me, are you?"

She grinned back, obviously enjoying herself. " Very . I almost had you a couple of times. You play a hell of a game, Jack."

_If only you knew.._ McCoy met the dark eyes that were full of mischief. Concern replaced the mischief in Liz's eyes, upon seeing a fleeting seriousness, a flash of regret and pain, in his expression. "What's wrong, Jack?"

He said quietly, "Losing wasn't an option in my house."

Instantly she knew the look in his eyes. She'd seen it in the eyes of abused children from her days in the family court division as an intern.

Taken off guard, instinctively, she moved closer, towards him, "Oh, Jack, I -"

He stepped back, leaning slightly against the street light and smiled. "I told you I wasn't going to take advantage of you, the first time I got the chance. I meant that." He squeezed her hand. His eyes were smiling again. "No matter how much you want to jump my bones right now."

Although Liz was feeling the effects of the hour and the liquor, she could see through McCoy's attempt to distract her. Aside from the self disparaging acknowledgement, of his ladies man reputation, Jack never spoke about his personal life. She had worked with him for months and only knew bits and pieces about him; he rooted for the Bears (she'd heard him, as he and Paul Kopel headed out for a game, mention seeing them play as a kid in Chicago), he was a former Catholic (a remark about the recent _Roe_ decision brought that out), he was in his mid thirties and never married (date on his NYU diploma and a remark by Sally had gleaned those facts). It occurred to her that Jack McCoy played up his "ladies man" reputation, as a defense mechanism to avoid further inquires that were clearly more dark and uncomfortable. Why had it taken her so long to see it?

"Listen, Jack, you don't have to do that with me, "she said quietly.

The eyebrows rose ever so slightly and waited. This time, he was the one whose curiosity was overwhelmed. As the cab pulled away from the curb he turned to her," That's not like you Liz, to let a clearly sexist comment like that, go right by ," he said breaking the silence, trying again to change the direction he sensed she was going. "I figured that remark was good for the famous Donnelly stare…the one that could freeze an active volcano."

"Look, Jack, I know people have given you a bad time since Sally," she said trying to keep her tone as matter- of -fact as she could. "God knows you bring it on yourself, sometimes, the way you flirt with any woman that crosses your path. But, I've worked with you long enough to know, what you said back there, was just classic Jack McCoy crap. Do you want to talk about what's really going on with you? Jesus, Jack knock it off," she said as he fringed shock at her word choice." I know you like women, but I've been around you long enough to know you don't use them and you don't use your power to get them at work or anywhere else, " her tone finally gave way to emotion, her voice cracking, as a tear slid down her cheek.

McCoy looked at her stunned. Someone had finally caught him. Someone had finally caught him and called him on it. He stopped talking about his home life the day his Mother had take him with her to Father Christopher and told him about the abuse. The son of a bitch told her to honor _her_ vows. He sent her back, as if nothing was wrong. As if he didn't know how bad things were…. as if the black eye and swollen lip were invisible.

God, she _knew_. One off handed statement and _she_ knew. No wonder she was so good at the job; no detail ever got by her! Several emotions hit him at once: shame, embarrassment, relief. Relief that someone finally was going to acknowledge the hell that had been his childhood. He marveled that Liz Donnelly was not only perceptive, but a woman with genuine compassion. It was a side of her he knew wasn't shown seen in the office or Centre Street. He was moved that she displayed that side of herself for him.

"Damn it Liz," he said softly, his index finger wiping away the tear. "Don't cry. It was along time ago.  
It's over. Everybody's grown and out of the house. He's sick and can't even stand long enough to be a threat to anyone anymore."

Her dark eyes were shinny. She moved closer to him and his right arm moved around her shoulders. She looked up into his eyes, which were moist, as well. She reached up and moved several strands of his dark hair away from his eyes.

"I know it's hard to talk about. Especially for a man like you," she said holding his gaze. You think it's your fault. That you could have stopped it," she saw the nod and the tears began to flow freely, for both of them. "Jack, you have to remember you were a little boy. What you could do, you did."

"Oh, Liz, you weren't there…. ..I should have stopped him…" he sobbed, years of emotion coming to the surface. "You can't know …I was the oldest.."

"I do know, Jack. I know you. I see how you react when we get a case connected with domestic violence. I've seen you damn near get disbarred once or twice on those cases, making sure the bastard doesn't go home. I just didn't understand why-"

Donnelly paused, the cab slowing down to stop, in front of her building. While McCoy settled the fare with the driver, she struggled with her desire to invite him in. She could feel the adrenaline running through her body; the effects of the alcohol all but gone. She didn't want to leave things were they were, but she knew once inside her apartment, anything could happen. Her thoughts were interrupted by the touch of Jacks hand on her arm.

"God, Liz, this wasn't what I had in mind when I asked you to join me tonight ," he said as they moved toward the steps, his arm causally around her.

"Well, Jack, you're always are full of surprises," she said with gentle humor.

McCoy stopped her halfway up the stairs and turned her towards him," No, tonight, you're the one with the surprises. And I thank you for each and every one. "He looked down at her his voice a mixture of desire and tenderness. She could see that, he too, was struggling with the next step." I have wanted to kiss you, Elizabeth Donnelly, since the day I first laid eyes on you almost nineteen months ago. Actually, I wanted to do much more than that." he paused and studied her face. "But, I told you, I wasn't going to take advantage of you tonight," he smiled, as a low chuckle left his mouth. "Ashamed to say, that doesn't mean, I didn't have every intention of seeing how far tonight could go…but, I would like to kiss you now. ", he stepped closer and then seemed to hesitate.

Her arms were around his neck, their lips mere inches apart… She could feel his heart beating rapidly against her. She looked up at him inquiringly. She smiled up at him, silently confirming her consent and his lips finally found hers. He kissed her with gentle tenderness. Her body instinctively moved even closer, wanting to melt into his. He bent her back carefully, firmly, a hand moving to tilt her head slightly. Liz felt heard herself moan she felt his tongue skillfully explore her mouth. She hungrily explored his mouth as well. He felt so good, smelled so good, tasted so good… the kiss grew more intense, more passionate., neither wanting to end the moment.

"In view of the recent surge of sex crimes," Alfred Wentworth stopped, noticed Jack McCoy gazing out the window, behind him. Wentworth frowned and cleared his throat. "Jack?"

McCoy looked at Ben Stone startled, thoughts of the previous evening interrupted, by a kick to his left shin. The man next him, ever so slightly, pointed his pencil towards the increasingly annoyed District Attorney.

"Something on your mind, Mr. McCoy?"

"No, sir."

"Good. Now, then. In the next few months we will be working jointly, with NYPD, to create a new bureau. With the increase in the reporting of sex crimes, since the rape shield laws went into effect, the mayor feels it would serve the victims of these crimes more effectively to have a separate sex crimes division. This new division would consist of ADA's that would be given special training to deal with such victims. These ADA's would exclusively handle sex crimes.

"The mayor has notified the police commissioner that he would like the police to be in on this as well. On their end a sex crimes division will be piloted, under much the same premise. A single squad of detectives, specially trained, will investigate these crimes.

"A memo will be coming to each of you shortly, detailing the program. That's it gentlemen. Thank you."

As Wentworth moved to the door the room stirred with conversation. Stone and McCoy stood.

"You alright, Jack? What's on you mind? You looked like you were a million miles away. Throat?"

"I'm fine, Ben. Just a little scratchy. Thanks for the heads up. Just a little edgy about the Plotski case," he said as the pair moved out the door.

"Yeah, I can see why," Stone said. "Sounds like you'll have your work cut out for you on that one. Any weapon yet, "Stone inquired as McCoy shook his head. "Lucky you have Donnelly to lend a hand. I'm sure she can light a fire under the cops on the case. Sounds like you two had a great win yesterday."

_She sure lit a fire under me_….McCoy smiled, "Not me. I just sat with my mouth closed for a change. Liz did all the work."

"Well, good for Liz. I've got to get to court. Tell I said congratulations when you see her?"

Jack nodded," I'll tell her, Ben. But you may see her before I do. She's got arraignment's all morning." A voice from the reception area made him stop.

"Yes, Hazel?"

"Could you take these while you're here?" McCoy reached out, taking the small pink stack." Thanks. Marie is still out and I'm swamped. The ones on top are yours, the others are for Ms. Donnelly," woman turned her attention to a beautiful crystal vase containing a dozen long stemmed yellow roses." One last thing… these just arrived for Ms. Donnelly. Could you save me a trip?"

Surprised, Jack took the vase and headed towards the small office Liz and three other assistants shared. The office was empty. He set the vase down and stared at the small envelope with them.

Who the hell was sending her flowers, he wondered. She'd never mentioned seeing anyone. Although, he'd never asked. She had never been unavailable to work late. He had assumed she wasn't involved with anyone. _Last night… she would never have kissed me like that if…_ He started to pick up the envelope and froze. _What the hell I am doing,_ he thought annoyed with himself. _It was one kiss; she can get flowers from whoever she wants!_

He looked at her small, well organized work space. Very little personal clutter. Her diploma from Yale Law School, displayed in a simple silver frame, sitting behind neat piles of legal files along the credenza. The framed picture on her desk beside her daily planner caught his eye. He'd never really looked at it before. Without thinking, he found it in his hand. He laughed out loud as he turned it to find an autographed picture of Sara Weddington.

"Oh, to hell with this. To hell with her," he said to himself his pride overriding what he knew was irrational jealousy.

He turned finding Liz leaning on the door frame behind him. He swore silently wondering how long she had been standing there. He returned the photo to its rightful place.

"Researching _Roe v Wade_, " she inquired as she continued past him, setting her briefcase down.

"Finished already? I didn't expect you back until afternoon."

She looked especially desirable. The midnight blue suit flattered her statuesque body. A wisp of purple lace peeked out from the front of the jacket. Her light blonde hair pulled away from her face, with wisps loosely framing her lightly made up face.

"Judge Johnson has the flu. The clerk is still looking for someone to fill in. Figured I'd come back here and work on Plotski until they find someone."

She took the messages from his outstretched hand.

"Just making the morning deliveries."

She noticed the flowers and turned back to McCoy, a frown forming on her lips.

"Jack, that's really -"

"There not from _me_, Liz," he sputtered.

Her face glowed with embarrassment ,"Oh…" she eyed the flowers with renewed interest as she went around to her chair. She removed her heels replacing them with flats she kept in her bottom drawer.

"There is a card," he said pointedly, impatient to have the mystery solved.

McCoy felt like a damn fool as he stood, watching her reach for and open the card. A smile slowly replaced the frown. She picked up the receiver and began to dial her phone. He swung around to lave, but stopped, once Donnelly spoke.

"Arthur Gold, please. ADA Donnelly calling… Yes, I'll hold," she smiled a knowing smile as Jack sat across from her. "Arthur? Liz Donnelly. I just received the flowers…..Yes, they are lovely… yes, I did hear you were rather upset last night…. Of course I understand…. Yes, Arthur all is forgiven," she said sweetly. A little too sweetly. "Tell me Arthur do you send _every_ ADA that whips your ass in court a vase of long stemmed roses? Because if you do, you must be in hock up to said ass …. Gee, Arthur, maybe because I am offended. I didn't graduate from Yale to get a pat on the head and a pretty bunch of flowers….would you _really_ like me to tell you what to do with them?…." her tone moved from sweet to acidic," You know what, Arthur, the next time I whip your ass - and believe me there will be a _many_ more times - take the money you'd spend on flowers and buy yourself a ticket to a consciousness raising seminar, God knows , every woman you deal with will thank you for it…."she grinned back at McCoy and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, Arthur, that means we aren't having dinner tonight. Or any night."

She hung the phone up and handed McCoy the card. He read it to himself smirking. _Liz: It was an unimaginable thrill to be beaten by you yesterday. Could I interest you in beating me again…after dinner tonight? Arthur_

"What an ass, "he said moving to toss the card in the trash.  
"Wait, Jack. I want to keep that," she said, taking it from his hand and slipping it into her top drawer.

Puzzled, McCoy waited for an explanation that didn't come. Instead the flowers found a new home in the can beside her desk.

"You have something against roses?"

"Actually, Arthur got that right. Yellow roses are a favorite of mine. Surprised he'd know that…but, I remember, my Bloomisms."

McCoy grimaced, remembering sour, stern Fritz Bloomberg. One of the most gifted legal minds in New York. One of the most difficult men to get along with on the planet. McCoy had shed no tears when the former ADA retired. Yet, as much as Bloomberg belittled and cajoled the staff, he had somehow endeared himself to Liz. From time to time, Bloomberg's words of wisdom were quoted in highly revered "Bloomisms", by Donnelly.

"Should I write this one down?"

"'Lizzy, there are a lot of judges out there that will use any dirt they can find, against a female attorney. Especially a female in the D.A.'s office' she said, ignoring McCoy's sarcasm." It's not fair. But it's fact. The slightest appearance of impropriety is to be avoided at all costs,' Hate to admit it, but this Bloomism is dead on." she looked down at the flowers. "They may just be flowers, Jack, but I can't risk a gift coming back as an excuse to force me recluse myself from a future case Arthur Gold is on someday. "

He knew she was right. He'd witnessed female attorney's being dressed down in chambers for anything from skirt length to the amount of make up was being worn. Pay equity and the Civil Rights Act of 1964 had helped minorities and women. But, there was still along way to go. Suddenly he felt uneasy.

"Look," he said closing the door." Liz. I don't want you to feel any pressure after last night-"

"Jack, are you trying to get out of our date already," she said with mockingly. Before he could reply, Donnelly's phone rang. She held a hand up as she reached for the receiver," Donnelly…. Great. I'm on my way, "she replaced the receiver and opened her bottom drawer." That was Hazel. Arraignments are starting again in twenty minutes. I've got to go. Listen Jack, I appreciate your concern, really," her tone growing serious," Just meet me at Delmonico's at 7:00, like we planned. We can talk there?"

"I'll be there. Listen, when you finish with arraignments, could you run by the 2 8 again? Tell Kragen we need that gun. Trial date is next week-"

Donnelly slipped her heels on and grabbed her briefcase off the desk. She breezed past McCoy with a quick," Got it, boss," and was out the door.

The evening traffic made the cab ride to the Bronx longer than McCoy had expected. For the first time all day he could think without interruption. He couldn't get that kiss off his mind. He had viewed Liz has a challenge for so long, he still couldn't quite believe she had not only let him kiss her, but so clearly wanted him to do so. He had kissed more than his share of women. He instantly knew where that kiss was leading.

As he felt her mouth open, her nipples harden against him, he heard her softly moan and whisper his name. He wanted to take her right there on the steps. His left hand slid under her coat, past her suit jacket as a tiny, but persistent, voice in the back of his head became more demanding.

_…not going to take advantage …slow it DOWN ...…need to stop NOW…if you wait another second you're gonna screw her ….you're going to have her and …… Oh, God….it's going to be indescribable….she's never going to forgive you ... hardly against her will……not going to take advantage…damn it Jack, she's your **assistant**… God damn it, **not another assistant!**_

Damned conscious. That's what happens when you spend twelve years in a Catholic school. The hand slid past her breasts and down her back. He held her tightly. A moan mixed with pleasure and frustration escaped from him as he reluctantly broke the kiss.

For the first time in her life, Liz Donnelly was speechless. They held each other without a word for several minutes.

Although she had been involved romantically more than once, the nine years between them, gave McCoy a serious edge. No one had kissed her with such passion before. Deep down, she knew, if he hadn't pulled away, she wouldn't have stopped. She had asked Sally once, how she could have risked everything by sleeping with Jack. _I swear Liz, he's like a drug, Sally had confided. Now I understand addicts. Once you start, just can't stop yourself!_ At the time, Donnelly thought the comments were just lustful extaggeration.

Now, she knew better.

She looked up at him. Sally had never wanted to make the D.A.'s office her life. Private practice and eventual marriage were the plan. Donnelly knew Sally had been the one to break it off, when she tired of the affair, eventually realizing what McCoy had told her at the onset was indeed true: Jack just wasn't the marrying kind. She cut her losses leaving the job and Jack. No harm done.

"Are you alright," he asked growing concerned at her silence.

Donnelly was different. The last thing she wanted was marriage and kids. The District Attorney's office was her life. Her passion. She studied his face wondering how to keep one passion from destroying the other. She remembered what had brought them to this unexpected place.

"I should be asking you that, Jack."

"Liz, I couldn't be better," he said amused. "Listen, it is late. You've got arraignments at 9:30,"he kissed her carefully on the forehead. "It's time I go."

As he turned to go she caught his hand. "What are you doing tomorrow, well, tonight?"

"What do you have in mind," he asked intrigued.

"I am on the fundraising committee for McHenry house. We're having a benefit. Delmonicco's is donating the food; Stan Aver's and his band are performing gratis. I've got another ticket…"

"McHenry House? The battered women's shelter?"

"Jack, I know you don't want to hear this, but a good friend of mine, Liz Olivett will be there -"

"I've heard of Dr. Olivett. Liz, I appreciate your concern, really I do, but," he said shortly," I don't need to be saved. By Dr. Olivett. Or you."

"Proud son of a bitch," she said the previous mood evaporating.

"What," he asked incredulous and outraged." what did you just say? How the hell would you know anything other than what the talk show hosts and self help gurus have to say about it?"

"Listen Jack, you don't have end up in an emergency room to know trauma like that needs to be dealt with" she moved down the steps to where he had moved. "Maybe I haven't had the hell beat out of me, but I know about trauma. Four of my brothers served in Vietnam. Two didn't come back. One came back in a wheel chair and another hooked on heroin. Believe me I know something about chaos and denial in a family.

" I don't want to "save" you," she said softly." I hate what happened to you.

"I thought maybe Liz Olivett would be a good sounding board, if you chose to talk to her. It's your story to tell. If and when you tell it. But that's not why I asked you to go with me.

"I thought you might enjoy the band. They _are_ the best jazz band in the city. Besides, I really would like the company.'" she paused and then added," If you're not going to be a pain in the ass."

He ran his hand through his hair trying to process the tirade of words. He wasn't sure if she was being completely honest. It was late and he was physically and emotionally drained. One thing he was sure of was that he wanted to see her away from Hogan Place again.

The bike would have been faster, but impractical wearing his charcoal suit, white dress shirt , and burgundy tie. The doorman took Jack's ticket as he entered Delmonico's. The smell of garlic and marinara sauce filled the elegant restaurant. He followed the sounds of Wilson Pickett's _Mustang Sally _to the lounge.

Defense attorneys Arthur Gold, Shambala Green, and Sally Bell were in having a highly animated conversation with Judge Ruth Silver, and Junior ADA Paul Robinette across the room.. EADA Adam Shiff, ADA Ben Stone, and DA Alfred Wentworth were chatting at the bar, the accompanied by their wives. A group of uniformed NYPD officers milled near the entrance to an adjoining banquet room.

"'Evening Counselor," McCoy turned to see Detective Don Kragen clad in navy dress slacks and a matching sports jacket. He was accompanied by a gorgeous blonde in a blue and white United Airlines uniform.

The two men shook hands "Detective. Looks like quite a party."

"Sure does. Enough big wigs around, the shelter should get plenty of press out of it. I don't think you've met my wife. Jack McCoy, my wife Marge."

"A pleasure, Mrs. Kragen." McCoy remembered hearing Kragen had recently married a stewardess he'd met on while on a rare vacation in Atlantic City.

"Good to meet you Mr. McCoy."

"Jack, please. Sorry to bring up the job, but have we got a weapon for the Plotski case yet?"

"Ballistics report came back on a gun we recovered this morning. It's a match. You've got your murder weapon. Already sent the report back with your gal,"Kragen he smiled.

"Don't let ADA Donnelly hear you call her that, "McCoy warned.

"No worries. I think she'll cut me a little slack. She owes me for tonight."

"Oh, Don. Don't be like that. It's for a good cause."

Kragen sighed," Honey, my day is one never ending good cause. I just came for the lasgana and jazz."

Marge and Jack were laughing when Jack felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Did you hear the good news? They found the gun."

McCoy turned and found himself breathless. The deep purple lace was a far cry from the conservative suits and high necked blouses Donnelly wore for court. The simple, well cut dress hugged her willowy figure and flirted with her cleavage. He knew how she despised heels, yet her foot wear made her within an inch of his height. The ash blonde hair was down cascading around her shoulders and softly curled. Only one word came to mind: Stunning.

"Wow, counselor, "Kragen said with admiration," Good thing my wife came with me tonight."

Marge Kragen playfully nudged her husband with an elbow in the ribs.

"You must be Marge, "Donnelly said extending a hand," I'm Liz. Congratulations. I've seen the wedding picture on Don's desk. You look lovely."

Marge blushed," Thanks Liz, but I feel really underdressed tonight. I got the message Donny left about the benefit when we landed. I grabbed a cab from LaGuardia. "

"Marge, you look great! A lot of people came in work attire. You must be starved after your flight. The food is through the double doors." After the Kragen's excused themselves, she turned to Jack and asked again," Did you hear about the gun?"

"I did. That's quite a dress." he said quietly, the job far from his thoughts.

"Ms. Donnelly," a male voice interrupted as Arthur Gold strode towards them. " Jack."

"Arthur," Donnelly responded coolly.

"Well, it looks like in spite of your best efforts technically, we _will_ be having dinner together tonight."

"I suppose you're right Arthur," she said with the same sweetness from the day before," Being that we are attending a battered women's shelter benefit, I guess we'll be skipping the beating afterwards?"

Gold laughed good naturedly, ignoring her sarcasm," I guess that was pretty bad," he admitted. "Sally, Shambala, the Honorable Judge Morrison and I just had an emergency conscious raising session." He said indicating the group he had just left." What can I say, I'm a pig. But, come on Liz, you have to admit, you'd be awful bored, if we were all Alan Alda."

Gold turned his attention to McCoy," Jack, this is a first. What gives?"

"The times are a changin'. Especially when you work with one of the organizers. I think Liz as managed to get the whole tenth floor to buy a ticket, if not show up tonight." McCoy shuffled uneasily as a woman clad in a white silk pantsuit joined them. Olivett hadn't been practicing long, but McCoy had heard of her through Ruthie Miller in the Domestic Violence division. Olivett was one of the mental health professionals who was on call for assault victims through McHenry House. He wouldn't be surprised to see her on retainer with the DA's office in the next few years. She greeted Liz and Arthur warmly.

"You must be Jack," she said extending her hand." This is your first time at a McHenry House benefit?"

"That it is. I'm usually a write and check and avoid the crowd, kind of guy."

Gold said, "Jack, I can't believe these ladies got the band _and_ Delmonicco's to donate their services. Come on Donnelly, what did you do? Threaten to have the health department do an unannounced inspection of Delmonico's?"

The women smiled exchanging knowing glances," I'm exercising my right to remain silent Arthur."

As the evening continued, the four remained together through the dinner, speeches, and finally returning to the lounge for dancing. McCoy had to admit the food and company were both a pleasure. He was amused with Olivett's subtle maneuvering. If Liz hadn't mentioned that she and Olivett were friends, he may have not been as aware of her persistence in bringing the conversation back to his past.

The band began playing requests. More people filled the dance floor. McCoy found himself alone with Olivett. Arthur Gold beating him to the dance floor with Donnelly.

" Liz tells me you're not a native New Yorker?"

" I was raised in Chicago," he tried to ignore the tension in his body, as she made another run at him.

"You came here for college?"

McCoy sighed and smiled," Doctor Olivett, if you'd like to dance, I'd be happy to oblige. But I prefer the tango to the dance were doing now."

She smiled back, bowing her head slightly," Touché, Jack. Sorry. To be honest, I do better without pretense myself. Liz just said there was some kind of trauma you experienced in your life. Not that that's a surprise given your profession. You'd be surprised how many DA's and Public Defenders seek therapy at some point in their careers. If you're not comfortable talking to me, I can recommend several men that are very discreet. No one in the DA's office needs to know. "

"That's all she told you?" he the tension in his body easing. "She's right, Liz, I have had a trauma. I should deal with it. I'm just not sure I want to deal with it now. Tonight. But, when I'm ready, I will keep that referral in mind."

Olivett laughed," Why Jack, I can't remember being told to go to hell, so politely."

He laughed back and stood," I think it's high time we moved this dance to the floor."

About 11:30 the crowd began to thin out. As much as McCoy was enjoying the evening, he was pleased when Gold and Olivett said their goodbyes. The evening was almost gone and he hadn't had a moment alone with Donnelly.

When she returned to the table he caught her hand and moved her to the dance floor. The band was playing a nice version on _A Kiss to Build a Dream On_. The pair moved easily in each others arms.

"Alfred & I just had an interesting conversation."

"Alfred?"

" Alfred, our _boss._ You didn't tell me about the plans for change in the Sex Crimes Division."

He tilted his head and smiled, " I've been distracted."

"It's high time they did something like this. Although, I hope they call it something a little more victim friendly. 'Sex Crimes' is kind of intimidating to a rape victim…maybe Special Victims-"

"Hum."

"Anything else I missed?"

He whirled her gently on the dance floor, surprising her with a sudden dip, she instinctively clutched his shoulders," Ben Stone said to tell you 'Congratulations' on the Sinclair win. No more shop talk."

She laughed softly," This is a first. "

McCoy felt her rest her head on his shoulder. He softly sang ,"…_my imagination will thrive upon that kiss; sweetheart, I ask no more than this, a kiss to build a dream on._ "

"Jack McCoy. I never took you for a romantic."

"Our kiss inspired me," he seriously. "_You_ inspire me."

That kiss had been in the back of her mind all day. A few hours alone with him and the smallest glimpse vulnerability in him had changed everything for her. She couldn't explain it. She was still conflicted, but she knew it wasn't going to matter.

She was silent a moment. "The priests teach you to dance like this?"

"I boxed in college. "he explained. "Took a few dance classes to get a better sense of rhythm."

"Really." She looked up seeing desire without any pretense.

" You'd be surprised how important a good sense of rhythm is…in many situations." He dipped her again and held her there. He brought her up slowly and whispered," If I don't get you alone soon, I'm going to have demonstrate that, right here on this floor."

The second the cab left the curb he pulled her to him and kissed her with intensity reminiscent of the prior evening. Neither of them had drunk excessively. McCoy had wanted to keep his head clear, having a drink with dinner and nursing a second afterwards. While he didn't really think it had contributed, he was pleased to confirm, the passion they shared wasn't due to drunken abandonment.

He wasn't surprised when she ended the kiss and said," We've got to talk."

He nodded. "I'm listening." He knew. He knew Liz would, more than likely, succumb to reason, rather than passion.

"Jack, clearly, I am attracted to you," she began.

"Clearly."

Her face flushed with embarrassment, but she continued, "A woman in the DA's office can't be viewed a sleeping her way -"

"Liz, no one thinks of you like that."

"Once it's common knowledge I've slept with you-"

"You've _decided_ to sleep with me?" He said, feeling his body respond to the suggestion.

"I'm right in assuming that's what we both want?"

"You have to ask? Apparently, I haven't adequately established intent."

He pulled her to him for another kiss. This time his hands found their way to her breasts. The little voice of Jack's conscious silenced.

She opened her eyes and slowly, but firmly, moved away. "Jack."

As the cab turned onto Broadway, McCoy motioned for the cabby to pull over. Handing the driver money he turned to Donnelly," My place is two blocks north. Yours is four blocks west," he opened the door," shall we walk?"

It was just past midnight on a clear cool Saturday morning. They shared the street with a handful of people dressed in evening attire. McCoy put his arm around her waist and stood under the street light.

"North or West," he inquired as he began kissing her neck.

Resisting the urge to tell him:_ here and now_, she let the kissing go on for a few minutes enjoying the feel of his mouth and hands on her. "West" she said at last.

"You have my attention. You were saying?" he inquired reluctantly, as they moved down the street.

"Jack. I'd be a fool to think I could walk away from you right now and still work with you, like nothing is going on. I'd also be a fool to think once we act on those feelings, things won't change."

"Go on."

"Jack," she said stopping in front of him. "I don't want to be just another one of many for you, but, I'm not Sally. I don't want marriage and kids. Not that I think you do either."

He eyed her carefully, "You've told me what you don't want. What do you want?"

"I want to be District Attorney. Maybe more." She lowered her eyes. She'd never said it out loud before. It was almost like saying 'I want to be Superman'. When it was clear he wasn't going to laugh at her, she continued." I want you. Not necessarily in that order." She looked back at him," I don't want to screw any of it up with a careless decision."

McCoy took her hand and they started walking again, silently, until they reached the front of her building.

"Liz. I don't know what to say here. You'd be a hell of a District Attorney. I'm not one to kiss and tell. But, things have a way of getting around. There were a lot of reporters at Delmonico's. I'm sure where already an item in _The Ledger_," a thought came to him suddenly causing him to laugh.

Donnelly waited for him to catch his breath," Well? You are going to let me in on the joke?"

"I just figured if old Fritz reads about us in the morning paper, he might show up at Hogan Place and dress me down with a Bloomism… and a horse whip."

She laughed herself and put her arms back around his neck, "Well, the last thing Fritz did before he left was warn me about you. Again."

"Warned you, did he?"

"Told me all about the dangers of being seduced by Jack McCoy."

"Objection! Based on hearsay, facts not based in evidence."

"Sorry, Jack, I'd have to overrule you. Prior bad acts, remember?"

"Seriously, Liz. I know how to be discreet. I don't want you to have regrets later. "

"That new division, the sex crimes unit, it sounds like it could be challenging. Alfred said if I want the transfer it's mine. It's going to take a few months to iron out all the details-"

"You'd _leave_," he asked suddenly aware of the price he was about to pay for giving into his desires. God, he wanted her, but to loose her as his second chair? The thought gave him pause. It was a possibly he hadn't even considered before that moment.

"Jack. Let me be blunt. I suspect this isn't going to be a one nightstand. If it is, well, it would make life a lot less complicated," she said thoughtfully. "But that doesn't seem realistic, does it?"

He knew she was right. If the last twenty four hour were any indication of what was ahead, he knew it was going to be anything but uncomplicated…or brief.

She took his hand." Do you want an assistant or a lover?"

By the time he opened the door they were both ready to explode. He was the first to admit he loved the chase. But enough was enough. Liz flipped the light switch on and Jack pulled her to him, pressing her against the closed door. They kissed passionately, knowing all the starts and stops were behind them. He ravished her body pinning her to the door with his left hand, while his right hand reached for her zipper. He groaned with as he felt her hand find his crotch. The dress fell to the floor, along with his suit pants. He scooped her into his arms and looked around the room, seeing the hallway; he carried her, finding his way to the bedroom.

Once on the bed, she rolled on top of him, kissing and fondling. She paused long enough to unbutton his shirt while he reached for a breast and began to lick and suck. He rolled back on top of her and tore his shirt off, leaving him nude but for his briefs. The feel of her silk underwear, moist with desire served to arouse him even more. He felt her hands and lips exploring his bare chest.

"God Liz, I have to have you, "he moaned as his hand slid under and into her panties.

"Oh, Jack…Oh, yes."

He removed the last of her clothing and stopped abruptly. He swore in frustration and started to get up.

"Jack?"

"Condoms," he explained," Left them in my pants-"

She laughed, pulling him back to the bed. "Jack, please. I have a diaphragm. Sorry I didn't get a chance to tell say anything. What I was thinking?"

He returned to her and gazed at her naked body. "God you're magnificent," he said taking her back into his arms. As he kissed her as he brought his body on top of hers, straddling her in the process. The sensation of their bodies finally against each other was ecstasy itself. He tried to slow down, put aside his desire and focus on his lover's needs.

As he moved against her he whispered," God, how I've wanted you…. Wanted to please you…Tell me. Tell me what you're thinking. What you want, Elizabeth."

She opened her eyes and focused on his face. "Oh God, Jack.. " was all she could manage. Putting a sentence together was impossible. All of her senses were focused what he was doing to her. The way he smelled…so good, the light musk was intensified by his sweat. His smell, his taste, the warmth of his body…..and those hands………….

_Like a drug_…" "Oh God, yes…" she said out loud. _That's exactly what Jack McCoy is like . A drug. A mind blowing, addiction…._

"Tell me, my love," he urged.

She looked at him and lost whatever restraint she might have had," I was thinking about… how good … …how much … Oh, Jack! Shut the hell up and take me…now!"

He laughed a low, deep laugh." That's what you want, is it, sweet lady? For me to have you, ..", his lower body began to move up and down, skillfully teasing her.

"_Damn_ you Jack, do you want me to beg? Is that what you want?"

Suddenly he moved his arms and legs, to pin her down. He grinned down at her. In a barely audible, throaty whisper he replied," Oh God, yes. I want to hear you say it, Liz."

"Damn you, … don't stop….have me ..._now_ Jack!"

He did. Again and again…

As the morning light lifted the darkness from the bedroom, Jack McCoy leaned over and watched her sleep. Fragments of the night's events, floating through his consciousness.

They had both been out of control, oblivious to anything other than the reckless abandonment that drove their love making. He sighed, remembering her touch… her cries of ecstasy… the slightly arrogant satisfaction that had become part McCoy's version of "afterglow", was absent that morning.

They had made love until exhaustion over took them, between four and five a.m.… They had held each other. Nothing was off limits. He'd always wondered why she chose to work her way up in the D A's office, knowing a degree from Yale, would open doors with far more prestige and financial rewards. She wanted to know when he'd started to ride the motorcycle. Eventually, the conversation moved to their families, Childhood. He told her. Willingly. Quietly, dispassionately, he broke the silent hold his father had over him. When he was through she took him in her arms, rocking him gently, until he slept.

He wasn't sure what troubled him more. Her omission of the phrase or his _uneasiness_ with her omission of the phrase? He'd heard it many times. On rare occasions, in the heat of the moment, he'd said it, much to his regret, the next morning. Not this time. Many memorable things had been said. But not _'I love you'_. The relief he should have felt, was replaced, by with something less familiar….

Something else nagged at him. He tired to focus, to remember… something about the sex crime unit….. Oh God, was she serious?' Alfred_ says the positions is mine, if I want it'_…_'a few months for the paperwork.'_... Suddenly, Jack felt a combination of panic and regret.

She meant it. It was the only way she could protect her professional reputation, her future in the D. A. 's office. The move might even enhance her chances for advancement

…_an assistant or a lover?_...

_What the hell had he done?_


	2. Chapter 2

-1

Elizabeth Donnelly opened her eyes, staring at the clock in disbelief. The bright red numbers stared back. Less than an hour of Saturday morning left. She moved to get up, picking up the note he had left beside the clock.

_Liz_

_Last night was amazing. Went back to my place to change and pick up breakfast. Be back before you wake up. Have your key. _

_Jack  
_

She smiled to herself, replacing the note on the table, she moved towards adjoining bathroom. One of the things she loved about her tiny apartment was the free standing claw foot tub. Once the tub had filled, she carefully got in, and closed her eyes. Her thoughts drifted to events of the night before.

Her blood boiled, her heart aching for Jack, as he told her of the nightmare he lived. As she had listened to him talk about the night's in the basement, hearing the screams of his mother begging his father to stop… she knew if she never met John McCoy Sr. all bets were off. _If I ever meet that son of a bitch, _she thought, _I will bait him into an assault charge that'll stick - hard ass Chicago cop or not_.

"_..do you want a lover or an assistant,"_ she had asked looking up into his handsome face, minutes before they would make love for the first time. She had felt foolish and more than a little presumptuous after the words were out of her mouth, until she saw the stricken look in his gorgeous brown eyes.

"You'd _leave," _heasked incredulous.

_No way can I work in the same office with him after last night_… _Whether we never sleep together again or end up together forever_… _Forever? Oh God_ she thought, shaking her head impatiently, _where did that come from?_

Hearing the sound of her apartment door open and close she opened her eyes, "Jack?"

McCoy stood in the doorway grinning down at her. "Good morning." he said moving towards the tub. "God Liz, you are beautiful." He bent down and gave her a long tender kiss.

"You're going to get wet", she said softly.

"That sounds like an invitation" he said, pulling off his sweater.

A few hours later, they got around to the bagels and crème cheese McCoy had brought. The day was cool and dark. A storm moving in. They spent the afternoon in front of her fireplace reading the _Times, _talking, and making love.

McCoy had avoided the subject of Donnelly's possible departure, preferring instead, to learn more about her personal life. Although both were from large families, her childhood was in dramatic contrast to his. She moved constantly, living on four of the seven continents by the time she was ten. Her father had been a career navel officer. A demanding, but loving, husband and father. Her brother's joining the military had been a matter of course. Expected. Then regretted, as the Donnelly boys began to return home from Vietnam, two in caskets.

"That's when my Mother started attending Mothers for Peace. Pretty bold move for a woman who never even learned how to drive. She took me with her to the Washington march in '66." Donnelly said, once again putting on the Yale sweat shirt that kept finding its way to the floor.

Having added another piece of wood to the fire, Jack returned to the sofa. "I remember that march. I was _there_. First D C march Students for a Democratic Society organized."

" You were there with SDS?"

He nodded, " No wonder you're wise beyond your years. You couldn't have been more than, what, fifteen? "

"Let's see, April of '66.… seventeen. A week after my birthday ."

He shook his head in disbelief, "That's still pretty young. Dangerous times, Liz. What did your father have to say about his wife and teenage daughter marching with draft dodging hippies?"

She smiled at his description," Actually, the phase Dad used was 'draft dodging, beatnik's'. But, what could he say? First Terry dead, then Shawn. Mom was holding onto her sanity by a thread. It was a way for her to cope. He knew that. Besides, this was way before Kent State or the Chicago Convention. I don't think either of them realized how easily a peaceful march could end in a riot. After Tet, Denny came home… hooked on heroin…that killed Dad. Mom just gave up..." her voice trailed off.

McCoy moved closer, putting his arm back around her. He'd seen too much of the same thing. Friends back from the war hooked on drugs. Ending up on the streets or jail or overdosing. Their lives, their family's lives, ruined. Her head nuzzled against his bare shoulder. They sat silently watching as the fire slowly dimmed.

"What do you think about us trying to keep our clothes on long enough to venture out and get some dinner?" he said after a while.

"We can try or I could make us something here?"

"Accomplished prosecutor, accomplished lover" he said nuzzling her ear, 'I can add accomplished chief to your repertoire?"

"Well, chef is pushing it" she said laughing, handing McCoy his shirt. "But, I can boil water. Pesto sauce is the house specialty."

" Pesto, the house specialty in the home of a Donnelly" McCoy asked, following her to the kitchen, not caring whether he ate pesto or potatoes. A flip of the light switch illuminated the room.

Donnelly began filling a sauce pan with water, "I dated the executive chef of -" the sound of her telephone ringing took them both by surprise. "Hello?.. Good evening Mr. Schiff," she said meeting McCoy questioning eyes",…of course, what kind of favor?…I see." she started to hand McCoy the receiver, then stopped, changing her mind. " Yes, I'll try. Jack and Paul Kopel are good friends. I can try Paul's service…Certainly. If not, would you like me to try Ben Stone or should I handle the arraignment myself?.. No, not at all…", she reached across the counter for a pad and pen,"… Yes,. I've got it…Good night." She returned the receiver to its cradle.

"Adam?"

"He's been trying to reach you," she explained ." Roselli was on call this weekend. He's at Memorial. His wife went into early labor. Captain Deacons at the 4 7 has a suspect that's going to night court at 7:00 for arraignment. Mr. Schiff wants you to handle it."

"What's the charge," he asked, returning the living room. McCoy looked around. Spotting his socks, he finished dressing.

"Two counts murder one. Double homicide, special circumstances. Looks like a possible murder for hire."

McCoy moved to the living room, taking his leather jacket and helmet from the coat rack by the door. "Who's the victim?"

"Have you heard of Valentin Casselli?"

"The clothing designer?"

Donnelly nodded," He and his girlfriend, Lola Lizetti, are the victims. Suspect is Valdimir Ferrier."

McCoy looked bewildered. "This is a high profile case. Isn't Adam prosecuting it himself?"

Donnelly shook her head. "Can't get back to town until morning. He's stuck up in a cabin somewhere in Connecticut. He's been trying to reach you, Ben, Paul, any Senior ADA he thought might be in town." She handed him the slip of paper. " Wants you to call him after the arraignment."

McCoy opened the door and paused taking her in his arms. "7:00. Night court docket might not be too bad yet. I'll call you from the courthouse." He kissed her and held her. "By the way. What was that about calling Ben if you couldn't find me?"

Donnelly blushed slightly, "Did you really want me to say, 'Jack's with me now?' Look, Jack, I don't like lying to Adam Schiff, but I'm not comfortable making our personal lives public knowledge."

McCoy absently ran a hand through his hair. "Point taken."

"Jack wait. I almost forgot," she said quickly grabbing the briefcase beside the rack and shuffling through it." Ballistics report. Plotski case. I meant to give it to you last night. You might want to look at it in the cab going uptown."

He shook his head," Brought the bike. I'll read it Sunday. I'll call you."

Five minutes hadn't passed before there was a knock at her door. Thinking he had had second thoughts about the report, Donnelly grabbed the file off the coffee table and opened the door.

The woman grinned like Cheshire cat.

"Sally? How'd you get up here without me buzzing-"

The tall blonde continued to grin as she walked passed the threshold. The remains of the couple's breakfast that included two Styrofoam coffee cups, sat coffee table. She picked up and folded the discarded blanket that had been lying beside the sofa. McCoy's former assistant sat on the sofa looking expectantly at Donnelly.

"Jack was just coming out when I got to the door. Sure looked surprised to see me. Forget we were going to hear Bella Abzug speak at 7:30?"

Donnelly swore softly." Give me five minutes, Sally-"

Sally Bell patted the cushion beside her." Bella can wait. I didn't get a chance to talk to you or Jack last night at the benefit. But I did see you two together. You two looked…involved, on the dance floor."

Donnelly put on her best poker face. Sitting down she set the file on the coffee table, impatiently asking, "Is there a question somewhere beyond the innuendo in that remark Sally?"

Bell laughed, "First, Jack McCoy shows up at a benefit on a Friday night -forgoing his usual Friday night routine - bar hopping and skirt chasing. Second, you spend the entire night at his side. Noteworthy, because up until now you wouldn't let the man buy you a subway token, much less be seen with him outside of the work with him. Third, You make your first win as lead prosecutor, make a killing for the shelter last night, and invite me to hear Bella tonight and tell me you'll call me with the details. Yet, I hear nothing from you about any of it in the past forty-eight hours. Finally, I come by at noon today, to see what's up. What do I find? A motorcycle that looks suspiciously familiar in front of your building. I come back at 4:00, the motorcycle is still there. I show up at 6:30. In addition to the motorcycle, who almost runs me over, coming out of your building? None other than John James McCoy, Esquire," Bell's grin deepened into a self satisfied smirk as she folded her arms. "You did it, didn't you Liz? You fell for Jack McCoy."

"Sally, for God's sake. You know better than anyone that his reputation blown out of proportion since you and he were an item. The man works a sixty hours work week."

"Now I know you've fallen for him. You're protecting Jack's reputation?"

It took all the self control she had to conceal the panic she felt. Jesus not even twenty four hours & Sally has us figured out, she thought frantically. Who else? Adam Schiff? Wait, just take a breath and think…

"This is what makes you such a worthy adversary in the courtroom Sally," she said with cool composure. "A vivid imagination is an asset for a defense attorney. For a friend, it's a liability."

"Oh, come off it Liz, I know _you_! I _know _Jack!"

"Listen. I am going to say this _once_. First, Jack And I went to Clancy's after we won the _Sinclair_ case. We played darts. I lost. He graciously accepted the ticket to the benefit, instead of cash. Two, when he showed up at the benefit, I felt obliged to make sure he enjoyed himself. He _is_ my boss. Also, if you will remember, Liz Olivett and Arthur Gold were at the same table, as well. Third, I would have called you today, but Jack and I were working on the Plotski case all afternoon." She Indicated the file across from her. "That has the ballistics report in it." Donnelly stood up shocked and more than a little ashamed at how easily she wove the truth and the lies together. "Now, if you're finished with the cross examination, I'd like to hear Congresswoman Abzug."

Disappointed, Jack McCoy left the pay phone at the entrance to the Criminal Courts building. He had already left two messages on her machine. A third seemed excessive. He walked down the hall, heading towards the door marked: 1120 Night Court Division. Once he'd arrived at the Criminal Courts building, he had learned the defendant had lawyered up and was waiting for his attorney. It was nearly 10:00 p m..

_Of all people, Sally Bell_, he thought, remembering how he and his former lover nearly collided outside Liz's apartment building earlier_. So much for discretion. No wonder she's not picking up the phone. By the time Sally's done, Liz will be convinced she's made the biggest mistake of her life- maybe it was…_

"Jack? Looks like I might get the pleasure of cleaning your clock instead of Vinnie Roselli's. Here for Ferrier?"

McCoy turned to see Paul Kopel. McCoy greeted his law school buddy with a handshake.

"Vinnie's at Memorial. Marissa's in labor. What about you? Shouldn't you be at Raymundo's, having dinner with the Cellini crime family tonight," McCoy had great respect for the legal talents of his ambitious friend. Not so for his employers. It was common knowledge Paul's firm catered to organized crime clientele.

Kopel laughed off McCoy's remark. "Vinnie's first kid?" McCoy nodded. "Good for him. He and Marissa have wanted kids for a while. Look, I just came from talking with Ferrier. What do your say, we deal it down to Man Two?"

McCoy raised his brows, "Man Two on a double murder? Better cut down on whatever you're smoking these day." The pair stopped a few feet from the room. Several people milled around nearby, waiting for court to resume.

"Come on Jack. Just because Alfred Wentworth needs a big win in the press-"

"Paul it's a capitals case. Murder for hire. Special circumstances. I've talked to Deacons at the 4 7. Your guy was sloppy. The forensic evidence alone is gonna get Ferrier the needle. No deals." McCoy paused. "Unless…"

"I'm waiting, Jack."

"Adam Schiff might be willing to talk to Wentworth about taking the death penalty off the table, if your guy is ready to roll on the Five Families. "

Kopel made a face. "Yeah Jack, that's as likely as you confirming Myra Stein's piece in the _Ledger _today."

"What piece?"

"You haven't seen it? I'd thought you'd have heard-"

"Believe it or not Paul, I read the paper to stay informed. Not to find out whose sleeping with whom from Myra Stein." Kopel shifted, his discomfort evident. McCoy began to feel uneasy himself. " What piece, Paul?"

"Ah, actually Marion saw it. I just know what she told-"

"_Paul_," McCoy growled with increasing annoyance.

"About the McHenry House benefit. Something about you making a habit of mixing business with pleasure… with your assistants." Seeing the look on McCoy's face, Kopel knew to keep any questions about the validity of the story to himself.

"Shit. Why the hell would anybody _care…?_ It was a benefit for battered women! Jesus, don't these people have politicians to harass?"

"What better way to harass D A Wentworth than to hit his office with some dirt-" Kopel stopped. He knew McCoy valued his privacy. But the exasperation Kopel saw in his friend caused him concern, "Hey Jack, this stuff happens all the time. You know that. When you and Sally were together, same kind of stuff happened. It's gonna pass. You don't usually let this kind of thing get the best of you."

_Liz isn't Sally_, he thought miserably. He didn't give a damn about what some rag said about him. He could take the fallout. But he knew what this could do to a Junior ADA. Especially a woman. A beautiful woman who plans that included being D.A. someday…_Should of thought of that before you took your pants off…_

"Five minutes. Court will be back in session in five minutes," clerk announced.

The pair turned towards the open door. McCoy hesitated.

"Paul how bad is it? Did… did Stein… was Liz Donnelly mentioned by name?"

Kopel nodded, not wanting to say more.

Inwardly McCoy cringed.

By the time McCoy returned to his apartment it was after midnight. He tossed the leather jacket on the sofa along with a copy of the_ Ledger, _and hit the 'play' button on his answer machine. He poured himself a drink, listening to the messages. EADA Adam Schiff had left half a dozen messages. Two in the last ninety minutes. Alfred Wentworth had left one as well, referring to the Stein article. Announcing a 8:30 meeting with him for Monday morning. Liz had called, explaining she had gone out for most of the evening, sorry she'd missed his calls, and would he call again Sunday morning?

He sighed, taking a large swallow of scotch, he dialed Adam's number. Surprisingly, the first ring hadn't finished before McCoy heard the sound of Schiff's voice.

"Just got back from the arraignment Adam. No bail. Ferrier's on his way to Riker's."

"Good, good. Glad Ms. Donnelly was able to find you," Schiff said wearily. "Whose the defense council?," Schiff chuckled hearing the answer. " Should have known Martelli wouldn't come in from Newport for an arraignment. Sent his errand boy Kopel to arraign him, did he? We're going have our work cut out for us before this gets to trial."

"Forensics look solid, Adam. Ferrier was sloppy. Prints at the scene, on the girlfriend's jewelry. Might have more by morning. Deacons says they have a witness that places Ferrier at the scene during the murders. We've just got to nail down the motive. There's got to be a mob connection, with Paul's firm involved."

"Nice work, Jack. I want this airtight before trial. I want you to second chair for me on this one."

"Plotski is set for trial Wednesday."

"Ms. Donnelly knows the case. She can take the lead on Plotski. I'll have Craig or Dalton available to second chair for her. She's ready. The rest will look at Monday." Schiff paused.

"Have you seen today's _Ledger_?"

"No. But I've heard about the Stein article," he said finishing the drink and pouring a second." Wentworth has summoned me already."

"Listen Jack. You know I'm not given to discussing people's private lives, but-"

"But, what," McCoy snapped, his patience wearing thin. "If you have something to say Adam, say it, so I can get some sleep. Between the arraignment and constant updates I've gotten from the Sex Police, I'm exhausted."

"This kind of thing, true or not, can damage a man's career. It can destroy a woman's. Maybe you need to think about that," he said sternly.

"Damn it Adam, that's all I _can_ think about," he barked, slamming the receiver down.

McCoy hit the snooze button on his alarm clock. His head throbbing from scotch he'd consumed on an empty stomach, the night before. He swore. The buzzing continued. Even after he pulled the cord from the socket. _What the hell.._ reluctantly he opened his eyes. It took a moment for him for realize the buzzing came from the buzzer by the front door. He stood, immediately pausing to let the dizziness pass.

"_Alright, _damn it! I'm coming" ,once at the door, he pressed the button, " God damn it, leave me alone!"

"Jack, wait!"

"Liz? How do you know where I live?" McCoy grabbed a pair of jeans off the back of the sofa.

"Buzz me in and I'll explain."

It was as she expected. A little larger than her own living room. Book shelf lining a full wall. It housed law books, journals, miscellaneous paperbacks, and motorcycle magazines. A portable T V and stereo system were arranged in the center. His briefcase and jacket on the sofa, along with a basket of, what looked to be, clean laundry. Empty scotch bottle on the coffee table near the single photograph in the room. A framed photo of a young woman holding a diploma.

"My sister, Colleen," he explained as he finished buttoning his shirt. He ran a hand through the uncombed hair. "How did you-"

"Manhattan phone book," she said, moving the laundry basket to the floor and sitting. "You mentioned being a few blocks from me. Took a little detective work with a map and the phonebook, but you weren't too hard to find. You, ah, might consider the danger in that, Jack. If I can find you, some the guys you sent to prison, can too. Maybe a listed address isn't such a good idea."

He nodded and moved towards the kitchen. "I was about to make coffee. Can I -" he stopped as Donnelly reached into the large brown bag she had with her and removed two cups, along with muffins, that judging from the smell where blueberry muffins, not long out of the oven.

"Since you missed out on pesto, I thought I'd make you breakfast this morning."

He joined her on the sofa, taking a drink of the hot coffee. "You _baked_ these, Liz?" He laughed as she nodded her head and kissed her tenderly. "You never seize to amaze me. "He immediately bit into one of the muffins. "Oh God, Liz, that is delicious."

"Not exactly Julia Childs, Jack. But, still, don't get used to it," she warned. "Most mornings it's instant coffee and rye toast."

"What makes this morning special", he asked the pain in his temples lessening as he drank more of the coffee.

"I don't know," she said softly. "Maybe spending time with you makes any day a special day."

He grinned at the unexpected comment. " Elizabeth Donnelly. Are you flirting with me?"

"That I am," she said kissing him. He returned the kiss with growing intensity, eventually, moving her back as his body moved over hers. Suddenly he remembered several things all making him sit up self consciously : He hadn't showered or brushed his teeth. He needed to talk to her about the events of the previous evening. "God, Liz, I wasn't thinking." He stood up.

" Give me a minute."

She watched with amusement as he dashed into the other room. She could hear the water running. She walked over to the kitchenette and picked up the copy of the _Ledger._ Minutes passed. When he returned, she looked up from the paper and sighed.

"You've seen it?"

"You know," he asked.

"When Sally was finished with her little Perry Mason skit, she showed me. I guess making out as we walked down Broadway wasn't the most discreet move to make. "

"God, Liz I am sorry. For everything. I had no-"

"Jack. This isn't your fault." she sat back down with him on the sofa. "It's not your fault Sally came over or that Adam Schiff called last night. You certainty aren't to blame for that rag. We both knew this wasn't going to be easy."

"It was selfish for me to let it get this far."

She looked at him like he'd slapped her. "To let it get this far? Jack. Neither of us got here by ourselves. I'm not a child."

"Liz, you made yourself clear for months. Even that night. You wanted a professional relationship with me. Nothing more. No, you're not a child. But I know a lot more about how the game is played at Hogan Place. I've played it a lot longer than you have. Don't be angry. I should have protected you more."

"God, Jack. I don't need to be _protected_! Look, I'm not angry. Not with you. But, I don't want you to blame yourself. It's not going to change anything and it's demeaning to me. I wanted to be with you Jack. Don't discount that."

He took her hands and held them. "We are both single. Over twenty one. Nothing has gone on in the workplace. This really isn't anyone else's business."

"I agree. I want to apologize for acting like it was."

"Liz, you were trying to protect your job. You don't have to ap--"

"Oh, this is just stupid! I should have just told Adam last night and Sally. I mean, God, Jack. I don't want to take out an ad or anything, but I'm not ashamed either. If anything, I'm ashamed of how quickly the lies came out of my mouth yesterday."

"Liz, Alfred Wentworth called me about the _Ledger_. He wants to see me first thing Monday-"

"First thing? Alfred is seeing me at 8:30 Monday morning. He left a message last night. He wouldn't fire _both_ of us?"

McCoy shook his head. "Adam wants me to second chair the Ferrier case. You're supposed to take the lead with Plotski next week. He wouldn't have said that if he thought Wentworth was firing either of us."

"Well, that's a relief. I'm lead prosecutor for Plotski," she said turning the information over in her mind, smiling in spite of herself. "Whose second chair?"

He chuckled moving closer, his arm around her shoulders. " Craig or Dalton. I think Adams still deciding. Listen, Liz. It sounds like, even if you still want to go to sex crimes, we're going to be working in the same office, at least until these cases are heard. Maybe we should stop seeing each other until-"

"Is that what you want to do," she asked cutting him off, as she got up from the sofa.

He stood as well. "That's not the point, Liz."

"That's not an answer, Jack."

"Of course it's not what I want. I want you in my life," he said suddenly aware of how true his words were.

"I want you in my life, too" she said her arms around his neck.

"I don't want to see you hurt," he said, his arms around her waist.

"I don't want to see you hurt, either."

"I'm not going to get hurt."

"Neither am I."

"Liz, I'm not an easy man. I've got ten years on you and a reputation that speaks for itself."

"Jack, I'm not an easy woman. I have no patience for fools. That's why I can go toe to toe with you, in spite of your advanced years and over blown reputation."

"God, you're stubborn," he said smiling down at her.

"No more than you are."

"I'm falling in love with you, Liz."

"I'm falling in love with you, Jack."


	3. Chapter 3

"Jack, are you sure about this," she asked. Her eyes resting on the set of keys in McCoy's hand. "The repairman said a week. That usually means closer to two. You know these old buildings and their heaters."

"Liz, you're at my place most nights, anyway."

"There's a big difference between staying the night and staying the week ," she said cautiously. "Besides, the Hyatt's five minutes from court-"

"I know how much an ADA makes, Liz. Any decent place is going to set you back at least a week's pay. Besides, I'd really like you to stay with me. If you'd be comfortable with that."

She turned her gaze to his deep brown eyes.She could how much this meant to him. She brushed her apprehension aside and smiled. "Aren't you afraid you're opening the flood gates," she joked. "What if you get sick of panty hose drying in your shower?"

McCoy laughed." I'll risk the panty hose jungle. After all," he said placing the keys in her hand ,"you won't need a heater to stay warm at my place." Jack closed his hand over hers.

She said as she slipped the keys into the pocket of her suit jacket. "Thanks, Jack."

"My pleasure," he said glancing at his watch, then looked over the bill. He placed money on top of the check and stood. "Adam wants to go over witness statements for the Ferrier case at 1:00." He lifted her chin upwards, kissing her lips quickly. "I'll see you tonight."

She smiled up at him, "I'll run by my place after court. Got to pick up a few essentials. See you around seven. "

She watched him walk away and sighed. Picking at the remains of her Chef salad, Liz Donnelly remembered tthe cause of her uneasiness. The conversation that had occurred a month before in D A Alfred Wentworth's office.

"Elizabeth. Jack," Wentworth had said, looking at each of them with obvious discomfort. "I hope you both know that I have nothing but the utmost respect for the professional abilities of each of you. However, this office is under constant scrutiny. The press, the public, defense attorneys…"his voice trailed off as he turned his chair slightly, looking out his office window. "Improprieties of any kind don't bode well with the voters."

"Alfred, nothing improper has gone on here," McCoy said with a touch of annoyance. "Going to a benefit and dancing with a colleague-"

"Damn it Jack," Wentworth turned to face them, "don't try to play _me. The Ledger_ has blow by blow details of you seducing the girl, from the time you left the cab on Broadway, to your lip lock at her doorstep." Wentworth paused seeing Liz flush slightly. "Liz, I apologize. It isn't my intention to make you uncomfortable. Hell, it's an awkward subject…embarrassing, to say the least."

Donnelly met Wentworth's eyes. "Arthur. I can assure you neither of us intends to embarrass this office."

"Elizabeth, I'm sure you -"

Donnelly held her hand up. "With respect, Alfred, 'the girl' isn't finished ." She continued bluntly, "as Mr. McCoy stated, nothing improper has occurred. Unless this matter can be shown to have a direct link to a decline in job performance, it is irrelevant."

"That would be true young lady if, "Wentworth said hotly, annoyed and surprised at what he deemed as her impertinence, " '_Mr. McCoy'_ wasn't your immediate superior. Sleeping with your boss leaves the impression that favors are being exchanged."

McCoy stood up, sending the chair crashing to the floor. "That's enough, Alfred. You have no right-"

Donnelly rose as well, alarmed by the rage in Jack face.

"Sit down, both of you." Wentworth said sharply, meeting McCoy's livid stare, neither man willing to back down.

"Jack, _please_." Donnelly said softly. Grudgingly, he shifted his gaze and saw the fear in her eyes. He'd seen fear like that before. In his mother's eyes. Too many times. Before too many beatings. Reluctantly, he stood the chair up right.

"I agree. A subordinate and superior having a sexual relationship would cast the shadow of impropriety on this office." Donnelly said continuing calmly. " However, do you recall our conversation on the night in question? Prior to this alleged incident-"

" '_Alleged incident'? _Elizabeth, are you denying these events transpired," Wentworth asked incredulously.

"I'm not confirming or denying _anything, _Alfred, "she said indifferently. "What I _am _saying is there is no conflict of interest to substantiate these allegations. You approved my request to transfer to a position where I would no longer _be _Mr. McCoy's subordinate, earlier that night. Detective Cragen witnessed that conversation. Whether we began a personal relationship after the fact is irrelevant. I've already confirmed this with Mardell Williams at the Labor Relations Board."

"Have you?" Wentworth parted his lips, glaring at each of them in turn.

She could see his protectiveness towards her dissolve. He sat back in his chair and turned towards the window. She wondered if she'd gone too far, knowing how Wentworth usually dealt with threats. McCoy and Donnelly exchanged guarded glances.

"In the future, you'd be well advised to reserve any threats, for your adversaries on the other side of the aisle, young lady ." Wentworth said, continuing to look at the New York skyline. "You're scheduled to start the Plotski trail Wednesday?"

"Yes, sir," she said softly.

"McCoy. Adam's spoken to you about Ferrier?"

"Yes."

"Fine," he said still looking out the window. "When Plotski is finished you will immediately transfer to the Sex Crimes Unit. Until then, should you need direction of _any_ kind, you will see EADA Schiff. _Only _EADA Schiff. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Wentworth turned to McCoy. "Tim Craig will be reporting to you this afternoon, Mr. McCoy. _He _will be assisting you until further notice." He finally looked at Donnelly. "Ms. Donnelly, you are an assistant district attorney. With all the responsibilities _and_ penalties that come with the title. If you presume to imply litigation against this office again, you will be dismissed immediately. I hope to hell you both know what you're doing."

"Miss, can I get you anything else", asked the waiter.

Donnelly shook her head.

She stood, picking up her coat and briefcase. Suddenly she felt like she had jumped from the frying pan into the fire.


	4. Chapter 4

For the first time in recent memory Jack McCoy was home in time for the evening news. He listened to Walter Cronkite's report, opening the take out from Donnelly's favolrite restraunt, _Le Rivage_. Although Liz was apprehensive, McCoy found himself strangely excited, at the prospect of having her moving in, if only temporarily.

In the past, McCoy avoided live in relationships entirely. Nothing beyond the occaional three day weekend. Life was much less complicated when a parting of the ways occured. But Liz was different. The more he was with her, the less satified he felt away from her. When her heater went out suddenly, Jack jumped on the opportunity. Having her share his bed every night was strong motivation, but he knew that wasn't his sole reason for the invitation.

He arranged the food on two plates, setting them in the oven warming drawer. He began scanning the cupboard. When D A Wentworth split them up, McCoy found it teidious to train his new assistant. Tim Craig was competant, but Liz had spoiled Jack professionally, as well as personally.

Grasping two champagne flutes he closed the cabinet. He set the glasses beside the ice bucket on the coffee table and he switched off the television. Searching the stack of cassettes, he triumphantly removed the Walter Davis Jr. cassette. The clock on the bookcase read 7:45. When he heard the key turn the lock.

"Sorry I'm late," she said kicking the door closed. "Judge Feldman ruled the tape was out. Roger and I have been doing damage control for tomorrow."

"Too bad. Since Watergate, Feldman's been a real stickler on wire tap warrants. Here, I'll put those in the bedroom", McCoy said taking the garment bag and suitcase. "Relax. Dinner's in the oven."

She put her coat and purse on the rack by the door, setting her briefcase beside the sofa as she sat.

"Champagne?"

"I thought your first night here deserved to be celebrated," he replied from the next room.

"Jack, it's hardly my first night sleeping here."

"Humor me," he said grinning as rejoined her.

"What smells so good," she asked starting to get up.

"No, sit," he said as he handed her a glass of the cold liquid. "Tonight, you relax. I'll get dinner."

Donnelly sat back, removing her heels. "Whatever you say. How'd the witness statements go for Ferrier?"

"Adam's pleased. We got through them in record time," he said returning from the kitchen, setting the two plates down, removing the oven mitt. "Be careful, it's just out of the oven."

Donnelly's eyes widened. "Jack, I thought your culinary skills ended at taking the foil off the Swanson entrée."

McCoy cocked his head to the side, "Just one of my many hidden talents."

She sampled the food and grinned. "Such modesty. I'm ashamed to think I may find a take out carton or two from _Le Rivage_, should I go through your trash tonight."

McCoy grinned back, "Spoken like a born prosecutor. The search for the truth never ends." He winked. "Rene said to tell you 'hello' ."

"Gee, _Le Rivage, _champagne, and you. Better be careful, Jack. A girl could get used to this."

He leaned closer, "That's the idea", he said before meeting her lips.

She returned the kiss, her arms around him, then her right hand began to move downwards.

"What about dinner? "

"Any objection to dessert first," she asked as her hand rested against his zipper.

His lips began to move slowly down her neck. "I think I could be persuaded."

He had her suit jacket off and was working on the buttons of her silk blouse when the phone rang. He hesitated a moment, pondering whether to let the machine answer, when Liz breathlessly broke the kiss.

"It could be Adam," she reminded him.

Reluctantly, he moved to the kitchen counter.

"McCoy," he said. After a pause, his tone changed from mildly irritated to surprised. "Yes, Roger, she is. Just a minute." He turned to Donnelly. "Looks like your second chair tracked you down."

"I gave Roger the number. One more problem with this case and were gonna lose it", she said taking the receiver. "Yes, Roger…No, no it's fine. What happened… When?…Alright… Tell Detective Cragen to meet us at the morgue….We're _all _working late tonight, if we want a conviction tomorrow." She hung the receiver up turned to McCoy obviously agitated. "Jack, I'm sorry. Our key witness just washed up in the East River. She was supposed to testify tomorrow morning-"

McCoy walked with her to the coat rack and held out her coat. "Go. The food will keep."

"What about -"

"I'll keep, too. Go."

She held his shoulders lightly and kissed him. "Jack, this was really thoughtful. I'll try -"

He opened the door smiling, "Liz. Go. I'll see you when I see you. Give me a call. I can pick you up when you're ready."

"Jack, that's not necessary. I'll grab a cab. It could be late."

"I don't have court in the morning. It's no problem, now go."

He closed the door with a sigh. How many times had he pulled a variation of the same scenario? _Shoe's on the other foot, McCoy, _he thought, grabbing the bottle of Dewar's from the kitchen counter. After filling the flute, he settled back on the sofa, reaching for the file on the coffee table.

Donnelly was coming out of the ladies room, make up bag and yesterdays outfit in hand, when she collided with McCoy the next morning. It was obvious he hadn't been to bed. He wore the same sweater and jeans from the night before.

"Where the hell have you been? I woke up at five and you weren't back. I checked the machine -"

"Jack, lower your voice. Roger Dalton is still here", she hissed as they walked down the empty hallway towards her office.

Closing the door she began placing the clothing on a hangers. "Where the _hell _do you _think _I was," she said angrily waving a hand at the open files on her desk.

"Damn it Liz, I…I was worried when you didn't call -"

"Jack, I have a _dead witness._ This _case_ is going die if Cragen doesn't come through before court starts. Look, I'm sorry," she said has she began running a comb through her dishelved hair. "By the time we finished with Cragen and the Coroner, I figured you were asleep. Roger and I have been here since midnight, reviewing evidence, rescheduling other witnesses, working on motions just in case Cragen doesn't come through with a silver bullet before court starts." She looked at her watch. "Jack, its 6:30, what are you doing here?"

Jack shiffled uncomfortably."I figured before I started calling hospitals, I should check your office,"

Donnelly stared at him."Why didn't you call?"

"Liz, the switch board doesn't open until 8:30. Damn it, why didn't _you_ call?"

"_Asked _and _answered_. Jack, you're _not_ my father. Stop acting like you are,"she snapped.

His eyes dropped to the floor, embarrassed. More than a little hurt. He took a breath, "I wasn't trying to-"

"I hope you like jelly-" Roger Dalton stopped short of entering the office, with two Styrofoam cups and a white paper bag, upon seeing McCoy. "Mr. McCoy? Good morning."

"Roger."

"Look, Liz, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll-" the young man started to back out of the office.

"Stay." McCoy interjected. "I've got some work to do myself."

McCoy dropped the helmet on the leather couch and plopped into the chair behind his desk. _What a fucking idiot, _he thought angrily. Not sure if he meant himself or Dalton.

He couldn't decide which was stronger: His anger at himself for acting like a total idiot or his contempt for the athletic David Soul clone that referred him as 'Mr. McCoy'. Suddenly McCoy felt like a fool. An old fool.

He ran a hand through his uncombed hair. Roger Dalton was on Liz's side of thirty. The product of a privileged family and an Ivy League education. He had a winning smile and the adoration of every secretary in the D A's office. McCoy knew the type. Better than he had cared to admit. He hated the fact Dalton was Liz's second chair on the Plotski case.

McCoy had hoped Wentworth would assign the cock sure Dalton to him, leaving the happily married father of six, Tim Craig, to second chair for Donnelly. When Wentworth did the reverse, Jack wondered if it was an attempt on Wentworth's part to get back at McCoy for a second entanglement with a ADA under McCoy's supervision.

Jack shook his head, remembering the confrontation in Wentworth's office. Nothing would have given Jack greater pleasure than to knock Alfred Wentworth on his sanctimonious ass, that day. The job be damned. The man had in essence called Liz a whore. The only thing that stopped McCoy was the look in her eyes. Those usually cool, uncompromising eyes, looking back at him with alarm, silently pleading for him to stop. That look stopped Jack cold.

He checked his watch. _6:45_, he thought. Knowing Schiff wouldn't expect to see him before 9:30, he stood up and grabbed the helmet.

"You've got it bad, McCoy," Paul Kopell said shaking his head when Jack finished recalling the events that had lead him to spontaneously track his best friend down. Paul Kopell had been having a bagel and lochs at _Kaplan's on 47th Street _each morning since he started practicing law. He and McCoy went back even further, to their days at NYU.

"Tell me something I don't know, Paul," McCoy grimaced as he drank of his coffee.

"Sorry, it's just that I've never known you to be… insecure about anything. You're the definition of confidence, especially when it comes to women, Jack."

McCoy grimanced." I thought, since you're now'Mr. Loyal and Faithful Married Man' you could tell me how to get a handle on this before I lose her for good. Hell, Paul, you were worse than I've ever been, before you met Anna."

Kopell nodded. "That's true enough. Before Anna, I was giving you lessons on the fine art of womanizing and skirt chasing. Anna changed all that for me. Sounds like Liz has done the same for you. You don't really think something was going on with her and that kid?"

McCoy shook his head pushing the coffee cup away. "I trust Liz. But, I wouldn't be surprised if Dalton is just waiting to make a play for her."

"How long have you two been going out?"

"Not long. A month. But, she assisted me for almost two years. I've always admired the woman. But, now, I don't know Paul. I can't image a day without her in it-"

"Jack. Don't make me loose my breakfast," Kopell kidded. "Next, you're going to break into song." he paused and said seriously. "Have you said the 'L' word yet?" Kopell shook his head and laughed out loud, seeing McCoy nod. "You said it and _meant_ it - not I'd love to get your clothes off and take you to bed?"

" I've never been the kind to out and out lie to get what I wanted. I rely on my roguish charm for that," he added sarcastically. "No. I meant it."

Kopell whistled a low whistle. "Then Jack, my boy, there's only one thing to be done," he said gravely moving closer to McCoy.


	5. Chapter 5

-1

Donnelly watched the jury file out of the room.

"Liz, it's not over yet. Cragen," Dalton began.

"Had all morning" she said bluntly. "I have nothing left to present. We're out of time."

"Look. Let's discuss it over lunch" Dalton said as they left the courtroom. "You could use the distraction."

"I need to talk to Arthur Branch before that jury comes back." she said as they moved towards the elevator.

"Why do you need to talk to defense counsel? Liz," he said realization coming over him. "Plotski deserves to go down for Murder Two; you can't deal it down now."

Donnelly snikered, eyeing her colleague. "Can't I?"

"Well," Dalton siad grudingly. "Of course you _can. _You _are_ the lead on the case. But, he still deserves Murder Two."

"I agree. He _deserves_ Murder Two. But, the victim's family doesn't _deserve_ to see him get a walk."

"But you -"

"Afternoon, Elizabeth." the tall Southerner drawled.

Donnelly put on her best game face, steeling herself for the worst. She turned to face the tall man in the blue pin stripe suit. "Good afternoon, Arthur. What can we do for you?"

"Glad I caught you both. Accordin' to the witness list, Shelly Taylor's up next?"

"I don't have anyone else left to call," she said without emotion, anticipating his request for the charges to be dismissed.

Branch sighed. "Listen, my client would like a minute."

Donnelly could feel her heart racing. Arthur Branch had a reputation for winning, that followed him from his days a Public Defender, in Texas._ How did he miss it? _She couldn't believe her ears. She had assumed it had been all over the morning papers. _They don't know she's dead…yet._

"I can give you five minutes," she said coolly, trying not to give anything away, "if your client has something to say that's worth hearing."

"Daniels and soda," a framiliar voice said, sitting next to McCoy at the bar. "Jack, you trained your protégé well, I'll give you that."

McCoy had chosen O'Malley's deliberately. Several blocks from the courthouse, the tavern was full of cummuters from nearby businesses. Only a few of the post court regulars could be found there.

He reluctantly turned, "Verdict in on Plotski, Arthur?"

"Didn't go to verdict. Damn client wanted to plead out at the last minute. Took Man One, maximum time. Stupid SOB pay me all that money to defend him, then wouldn't listen toa word I said.. Afraid of what else that Taylor girl had heard. Figured one conviction was better than one conviction and more on the way. Allegedly, of course." Branch sipped at the bourbon. "Your Elizabeth played him like a violin. I wondered why she was callin' Taylor last. Figured it was for effect." Arthur Branch looked at McCoy accusingly." Did you teach that girl how to play poker, too, Jack?"

McCoy smiled, "Can't take credit for that. Bloomberg taught her poker."

Branch laughed, "Damn, I forgot she worked with Fritz, as well. No wonder I didn't see it coming until it was too late."

"Good for Liz. It's nice to see you humbled from time to time, Arthur."

"Yeah, well, I'll keep a sharper eye out for that filly, next time. First time shame on you, second time, shame on me. Would have been a different story if I'd of looked at _The Ledger_…"

"Should of, could of, would of-"

"No need to gloat, Jack. Very unbecomin'. " Branch stood. "Well, guess I'll pay my respects, before I head home."

McCoy turned to follow Branches gaze. Donnelly and Dalton sat across the room. The pair engaged in a very aminated conversation. Both obvious to their surroundings. McCoy saw Dalton reach out and take Liz's hand.

"Liz, the trial is over. You'll be transfering soon. We won't be working together. There's no reason not to get to know each other better." He held her hand firmly, preventing her from reclaiming it.

"Roger", she hissed, picking up the steak knife that lay beside her other hand. "Get your hands off me, before they need sticthes."

"Liz, please. It's obvious you're sleeping with Jack McCoy. There's only one reason that man would be in the office before sunrise. Although, why you're with him, is beyond me. The man goes through women like I go through shirts -"Dalton jumped back as the liquid hit him in the face. "Goddamnit!"

"It seems to me, the lady doesn't want your company, son." Said Branch.

Donnelly set the empty glass down glaring.

Dalton looked at her with contempt. "You're a fool if you settle for Jack McCoy."

"You're a bigger fool if you think I'd settle for you" she spat back.

As he stepped towards her, Branch stepped between them. "Wouldn't do for an ADA to get his name in the papers bein' tossed out of a bar for disturbin' the peace. Alfred Wentworth wouldn't take well to that at all."

Dalton continued to glare." You deserve McCoy."

As Dalton stormed passed the bar, his mind was on the heated exchange. Not the man whose back was to him. McCoy stood and threw some money on the bar.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Arthur," Donnelly said.

"Not a problem, Elizabeth. I just wanted to shake your hand and tell you congratulations. You won. This time."

She took his hand, "Sit down, Arthur. Please."

"I'd love to, but I've got to catch the A train, hon. Lillian's waitin'. Are you goin' to be alright here on your own?"

Donnelly nodded, "I'm fine. Thanks for you help."

"Anytime, my dear. But, I think we both know Dalton needed me more than you did. I make it a rule never to argue with a lady with a knife," Branch joked. "You're a fine litiagator, Elizabeth." He winked at her as he turned. " I'll be ready for you next time."


	6. Chapter 6

Donnelly carefully turned the key, soundlessly opening the door. It had been a tough decision: Go to her sub zero apartment; go to the Hyatt without even a toothbrush; or go to Jack's. After two days of little sleep, common sense won out over pride.

He had left the kitchen light on. She quietly removed her coat, setting her purse and briefcase by the coat rack. She went into the kitchen. A vase filled with yellow roses caught her eye. She opened the attached envelope.

_Liz,_

_Congratulations. I never doubted you'd pull it off. You're amazing in countless ways. __I don't deserve your forgiveness. I acted like an ass. I am sorrier than you'll know. You must be exhausted. Please stay…. Sofa, bed… your choice. I'll respect it. But stay. _

_Jack_

"Oh, Jack," she said softly, as she re read the note. Tears of exhaustion and sorrow came to her eyes. She turned the light off and started down the hallway, stopping, seeing the light under the bathroom door.

She pushed the door open gently.

"Jack, the flowers are-" she stopped short and caught her breath.

" It's nothing," he said turning to face her with a fat lip and wrapped knuckles, ice pack in hand.

"What happened-"

" I heard about the plea. You did the right thing. "

"Forget the plea, Jack. You look like you were in a fight. Were you mugged? I should take you to the emergency room-"

He shook his head, " No. I'm fine. No mugging. It looks worse than it is."

Donnelly frowned."Jack, you're hurt. I want to know-"

"It could have been worse. We'll talk about it in the morning," he said firmly." All will be forgiven when Alfred hears how you salvaged that conviction."

"I hope so,"she said quietly, too drained to press him. He looked down at his swollen knuckles. She gently removed the towel and brought the hand to her lips. "Jack. I'm sorry. I should have called you.Yelling at you... I know I've been distant…" she said her voice cracking.

"Liz," he said holding her."You've been under alot of pressure. I had no right to interrogate you."

"You're being gracious, Jack. There's _always_ pressure. I thive on it, ususally. I have to admit," she said slowly." I _really _wanted this one to go to the jury. I wanted to win this one without you… on my own."

He nodded. "You_ have_ been doing it on your own. You may have been my assistant, but without you laying the groundwork, I would have had a hell of a time. Research, anticipating problems before trial, that's half the battle. The trail experience will come.You're a natural, Liz. I saw it with the Sinclair case. Arthur Branch thinks you're a formidable advisary. The praise doesn't get much higher than that." He sighed." I'm aware of the shadow you think you're under, Liz. You don't want to be seen as just one of my... assistants."

She toyed with the dash of dark hair, drooping down from his forehead. "I didn't think you'd understand."

"Liz, we all go through it. Everybody has a mentor or a supervisor, with big shoes to fill. For me, it was Adam Schiff. I wouldn't be the litigator I am today if I hadn't assisted Adam." he held her close, trying to focus on his words and not the desires of his lower half."Honey, you're going to have more than enough cases that have nothing to do with me, when you go to sex crimes."

She could feel his lips along the back of her ear."You were right. I'm _not _your father,"he whispered his mouth gingerly moving to hers.

He could hear her soft laugh."Oh Jack..say it again."

"I'm not your father,"he asked mildly startled.

"No. 'You're right'."

McCoy chuckled himself. Inspite of futigue and phyiscal distress, their bodies responded in unison. He scooped her up and headed towards the bedroom.

Setting her down on the bed Jack looked into her eyes."You must be beat." he said gently, his hand fingering the top button of her blouse.

"I'm going to be down for the count soon, "she said stiffling a yawn. "I'd still like to know what happened to you."

McCoy shook his head as he laid down beside her. "Trust me on this. Besides, I'm not ready to catch more hell. The morning will come soon enough." He shuddered slightly, guessing what her reaction would be when she got a look at Roger Dalton's broken nose.

She shot him a look."I'm not going to like it, am I? Fine. But you're missing a golden opportunity," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder."You could tell me you shot Kennedy right now and I'd probably let it slide. In the morning you may not be so lucky."

He turned her head towards him and whispered,"I'll risk it. Still love me?"

"Always," she said pulling him to her.

"I thought you wanted sleep?"

Donnelly smiled up at him."I said soon. Not immediately." she fingered his lower lips carefully."Unless, _you're_ not up to it?"

McCoy ran his hand down the row of buttons, skillfully parting the blouse. He quickly unfastened the hook between her breast, removing her bra."Humm. I think I'll manage."


	7. Chapter 7

Jack was right. The Plotski verdict had provided a path to reconciliation between the District Attorney and Donnelly. Instructed to begin preparing for her transfer to the Special Victims Bureau, she spent the morning reviewing cases with her replacement, Tim Craig. All had gone well until they were about to break for lunch.

"Any questions about the Mercer case," she inquired. "I Haven't had a chance to type the notes yet -"

The portly man beside her smiled and shook his head. "Relax, Liz. They're fine. But, I've gotta tell you, my first grader's writing makes more sense than some of Jack's shorthand."

"Tell me about it," she said pulling a sheet of paper out of her suit coat. "This should help."

Craig unfolded the page, and started to laugh. "Gee, Liz. It really is a code!"

"This won't cover everything, but at least you'll know what the abbreviations and citations mean. Listen, don't let him intimidate you, Tim. I tried to decipher that mess the first few weeks, but after the third revision on a motion to suppress, I came in and told Jack; either give me crib notes or find another assistant. This stuff is too important to guess on."

"Point taken. That's the last of the pending files. How do you feel about _Angelina's_ for lunch?"

"Hey, Tim, you have the West law -," Roger Dalton stopped just inside the doorway. "Liz."

"Roger, you look like hell," Craig said moving towards his colleague. "What happened to your nose? "

Donnelly's stared in disbelief, her mind on the previous evening. McCoy's reluctance to explain his own swollen knuckles and lip. She had meant to press him about it in the morning, but had over slept. By the time she was out of the shower, McCoy had left for court.

Dalton met her stare. "I ran into a wall," he said flatly.

"That must have been some wall. The way it's blown up, it's a wonder if it isn't broken."

"Tim, don't be such a Dad," Dalton said sharply. "Doctor says it'll be fine. Liz, when your finished here, could I have a minute?"

His contriteness was a far cry from the supercilious behavior of the night before. Donnelly cringed. It only confirmed what she suspected.

"Wait, we were about to get lunch" she said turning to Craig. " Tim, how about you get a table and I'll see you at _Angelina's_ in fifteen minutes?"

"Sounds like a plan," he said grabbing his jacket. "Take are of that nose, Rog."

Donnelly closed the door after Craig had gone.

"Look, Liz, about last night. My behavior was inexcusable. I had no right to -"

"No, you didn't," she said evenly. "But Jack had no right to touch you."

"Liz, I already told you, I ran-"

"into a wall. I know." Donnelly leaned against McCoy's desk. "That "wall" has a split lip and knuckles twice their normal size."

"If I could make it up to you-"

"Come on Roger, an apology made under duress is as meaningless a coerced confession," she said sharply." A senior ADA punched you and you don't want anymore fall out."

"I'll admit, McCoy could make my life difficult. But, I was way out of line with you. I don't want there to be hard feelings between us, Liz."

"You want to make it up to me? Tell me who threw the first punch."

Before Dalton could respond the door opened. Jack McCoy stood in the door way.

"How's the nose," McCoy asked coldly.

"I'll live." Dalton replied with equal indifference. " The lip?"

"I've had worse." McCoy slightly lowered his head after meeting Liz's disdainful stare.

Donnelly moved towards the door. "Gentlemen, as much as I love a good pissing contest, I'm going to lunch."

"Liz-"

"Get out of my way, Jack."

McCoy remained in the doorway. "Things got out of hand -" he started, suddenly gasping as the heel of her left shoe made contact with the center of his right foot. Hard.

"God!" McCoy grabbed the doorframe to steady himself as she continued passed him.

"Wait, hold the elevator," she called slipping into the car before McCoy could catch up with her.

"I thought you had a problem with violence," McCoy said minutes later, catching up to Donnelly at a red light. "I think you broke a toe," he added sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm sure you've 'had worse'. Be grateful I wasn't wearing stiletto's," she said dryly.

"Damn it Liz. The man was out of line."

"And you weren't ,"she snapped. "How do you _know_ he was out of line? Are you having me watched?"

McCoy limped across the crowded street after her. "Don't be ludicrous. I was at the bar."

Donnelly stopped and turned her icy stare on him. "Then, you saw me handle it? Why didn't you leave it alone?"

McCoy struggled to answer her. "I probably should have, "he admitted. "I saw him grab you. I heard some of the things he said to you-"

"So you assault an officer of the order? Risk being charged? Forget about the fact once this gets around - and you _know_ it will - any guy that has to work with me will live in fear of being punched out by you, if they so much as looked at me cross eyed.…Jack, you could be the next Executive ADA. Unless you keep running around town acting like an animal, using your fists to solve any problem - "

"I didn't plan it, Liz. I just wanted to talk to him. Things got out of hand."

Donnelly whirled around. "Oh. My. God. Now you sound like some low life perp! Or a twelve year old. If you'd stayed away from him, there wouldn't have been an opportunity for this to happen, period."

"Fine. Next time some guy comes onto you, I'll just sit back and read my copy of the _Feminine Mystique._"

"I'm not an idiot, Jack. This wasn't about danger. Real or imagined. It was about staking your claim. Like two dogs fighting over a bone."

"Alright, Liz.," he exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air. " I admit it. I'm a _man_. Men are pigs and we should all rot in hell. Unfortunately, that's not my jurisdiction. Or yours, " he added smugly.

"Fine," she said hotly.

"Fine," he mimicked as they stood in front of _Angelina's_.

Donnelly turned to faced him. "This is why I'm going to Special Victims. This relationship can't survive -"

"Your going to Special Victims because you wanted to protect your career. It has nothing to do with the survival of this relationship."

"Somebody has to be the adult. Of course, I hadn't planned on you acting like Neanderthal when I started sleeping with you … God, how did you manage it with Sally for so long, without getting one of you fired?"

"You really want me to answer that ," he bellowed. "Not that you, the poster child for aloofness, could understand. It was fun and easy, but it wasn't love. I never punched anyone out over her, because I never considered a future with her." He started to walk away then turned back waving a dismissive hand. " I didn't want to make _Sally_ my wife. "

Donnelly stumbled back slightly. "your _what_…" she stammered.

"You heard me," McCoy said glibly. His face softened, unable to conceal his amusement at the look of utter astonishment, on her face. "Bon appetite." _Chew on that for awhile _he thought, turning on his good foot and lumping into the crowd that had gathered.

Donnelly stared after him until a voice behind her jarred her back to reality.

"What's going on?" Donnelly shifted her gaze to Tim Craig who was standing by her side. She felt his arm around her shoulder. "You look like you're about to fall over. When I heard the yelling…was Jack here?" Donnelly nodded. Craig frowned slightly. "Look, let's get you inside."

Donnelly allowed herself to be led to the corner table, oblivious to the curious eyes that followed them.

Quickly Craig motioned for the waiter.

"Liz, you need a drink. What'll you have?"

"No, I don't drink at lunch-"

"Trust me, you need a drink. Bring the lady an Irish coffee. Heavy on the Irish. Some water as well. Any idea what you want to eat?"

Donnelly shook her herself, trying to regain her composure. "Antipasto salad. Dressing on the side."

Craig moved his half eaten plate of pasta aside. Once the waiter brought the drinks, he put the steaming glass in her hands.

"You're white as a sheet. Just drink a little bit.."

Reluctantly, she slowly drank the mixture of coffee and whiskey.

"Better?" Craig relaxed seeing her nod. "Liz, you can tell me to mind my own business, but I've gotta ask -"

"Oh, your gonna hear most of it when we get back to the office anyway. Jack punched out Roger last night. Roger made a pass and got aggressive when I turned him down. Jack saw it and went after him…"Donnellywatched for a reaction over the rim of the mug. "You don't look surprised. You knew?"

Craig smiled and said gently, "That he hit Roger, not for sure. That he's crazy about you… well, I do work with him, Liz. He never said anything, but…"

"What?"

"Well, Liz he isn't seeing anyone else. Besides, he looks at you the way I look at Ellen," he said quietly. "You look at him the same way. When you're not ready to kill him. You make a cute couple."

Donnelly blushed slightly. "We do?"

The waiter came and went leaving the antipasto and refilling the water glasses.

"Liz, don't be too hard on the guy. I'm sure Jack isn't going to make a habit out of thumping on ADA's."

Donnelly smiled at the picture that came to mind. "I suppose not."

Craig watched as she picked at the salad. "There's something else. Do you want to talk about it?"

_I didn't want to make Sally my wife_…she turned the words over in her mind. _Wife. _She had no idea Jack had even thought about marriage. Too many plans, not the right time, more importantly, she assumed it was the last thing the driven, ambitious, bachelor would want. With anyone.


	8. Chapter 8

Upon his entrance to the courtroom, Jack McCoy was met with an icy scowl as he limped towards the prosecutor's table. Adam Schiff glanced down at McCoy 's right foot.

"So, it's true. Weren't you supposed to be checking precedents for me, not brawling outside Angelina's ?"

McCoy pulled a yellow legal pad from his briefcase.

"I do my job, Adam," he said handing the pad to Schiff. Before either man could continue, the clerk called court into session.

The moment the judge's gavel came down, signifying the end the trial for the afternoon, Adam Schiff picked up where he left off.

"Trying commit professional suicide, are you," Schiff asked wearily. " It's bad enough you show up with a lip the size of New Jersey this morning-"

"Adam-"

"I don't want to hear it. A public scene in front of the most popular restaurant within walking distance of the courthouse. Every Tom, Dick, and Harry in the legal profession heard you two go at it. Have you taken leave of your senses? You know what the boss is going to say-"

"Adam, I'm going to marry that girl and I don't care who knows it. The job be damned."

Schiff relented, his world weary face softening. "So, our office Romeo has found his Juliet. Well, it's about time. Congratulations, to both of you."

"I think the celebration better wait until I hear what Liz has to say."

Comprehension filled the Executive ADA's face. "You didn't? You asked her the most important question a man can ask a woman, in the middle of that battle today?' He shook his head. "Well, you two will make a lively couple, I'll say that. "

"Listen Adam, it's not like I planned that way. "

"Care for some advise from someone whose already been down the road of matrimony?"

McCoy eyed his superior with curiosity. "Let's hear it, Adam."

McCoy had a _Bears v Bulls _game on, Chinese take out containers spread out on the coffee table, when she arrived. He looked up, eyes wide and innocent. He gave her his most charming smile.

"There's some Mongolian Beef left. Your super left a message. Heat's back on at your place."

Donnelly nodded. "I got the message at the office. That's got be some kind of record, "she said removing her wool coat. "How it go in court?"

He switched off the television watching as she set her things on the rack. "As well as can be expected. We'll see what happens Monday."

Donnelly went into the kitchen. Returning with a bottle of beer, she sat beside him, taking the paper plate he held out.

"Enjoyed yourself this afternoon, didn't you" she asked, nonchalantly peering inside the array of take out cartons.

"Very much. You know I'm a sucker for a passionate debate."

"As well as getting in the last word."

"There's that," he agreed. "Maybe that's why I did so well in Moot Court, back in law school."

"You are a piece of work, Jack McCoy," she said as she sampled the fried rice.

"I take that as the compliment, I'm sure you intended it to be," he replied good-naturedly.

"So, tell me. You don't find it risky to use marriage as a diversion strategy to end an argument? Ever thought about what happens when someone calls your bluff?"

"It wasn't an argument, it was a passionate debate."

"Whatever," she said studying her dinner.

"I use it less than you use assault to avoid listening to a reasonable explanation."

"It wasn't assault. It was self defense. Ever hear of false imprisonment," she asked glancing downwards, her tone softening. "How _is_ your foot?"

"I'll live - let me rephrase. Foot's fine. A little ice and it's good as new," he said setting his plate down and placing his arm along the sofa behind her. "For the record Liz, it wasn't strategy or a bluff. You have a bona fide offer on the table."

Her face was unreadable. He causally took her hand, his thumb resting on her wrist. McCoy lowered his eyes, unable to resist smiling at her racing pulse.

"Liz, relax. I said I wanted you to be my wife, not that I wanted to have a hit put out on you."

She exchanged the plate of food for her bottle of beer.

"You actually want to spend the rest of your life with the 'poster child for aloofness'?"

He took the bottle out of her hand and drew her to him. "I find aloofness to be incredibly sexy," he said kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Listen, Liz. I realize a out of the blue comment in the middle of an arg- a passionate debate - isn't the kind of proposal most women dream of. I can hold my own with the chase, but when it comes to 'til death do us part, this is a first for me."

Without warning, he lowered himself to the floor, kneeling on one knee and took her hand.

"Now, I have it one good authority, this is the how its supposed to be done."

"Oh my God," Donnelly whispered, taken aback, her calm facade crumbling.

"Elizabeth, I know this seems sudden. I know this isn't the most romantic setting…I haven't even bought a ring yet…but when about it, I think I first started to fall in love with you the day I met you. I adore you and I can't imagine my life without you. I love you and will do my best to make you as happy as you make me. Liz, will you marry me?"

Donnelly took his face in her hands, her voice shaking, "There's no one else I'd rather spend my life with. Yes, Jack I'll marry you.""


End file.
